


Red & Black

by SoraaKami



Series: Paradis [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ball-breaker Luffy, Discord : Paradis des Défis, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Troublemaker Kidd, crazy couple, sur votre 31
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 24,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: Recueil de drabbles pour le défi d’octobre « Sur votre 31 ». Moments de vie entre Luffy et Kidd.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: Paradis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979803
Comments: 143
Kudos: 30





	1. "Cheveux"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, helloooo !! Guess who’s back avec un nouveau KiddLu des familles ?!
> 
> Cette « fic » est un peu particulière puisque c’est en réalité un défi d’écriture organisé par Almayen (coucou toi :D) pour le mois d’octobre nommé « Sur votre 31 », soit : un jour, un thème, un drabble !
> 
> Il y aura donc un court texte posté chaque jour, tel un recueil de scénettes sur des moments de vie de Kidd et Luffy ! Et ça ne sera pas forcément dans l’ordre chronologique, même si je pense qu’on s’en moque un peu.
> 
> Je voulais également mettre un petit warning : j’ai une vision peut-être un peu particulière de ce couple qui ne plairait pas à tout le monde/pourrait choquer des gens, à cause de leur « agressivité » constante l’un envers l’autre, les insultes qui fusent facilement, etc. Ils s’aiment pourtant, je vous le promets, c’est juste leur manière à l’un et à l’autre de se le dire ! :D  
> Du coup : rating M pour langage (très) fleuri le retouuuur et peut-être présence de micro lemons.
> 
> Have fuuuun :D

.

Dimanche matin. Ou plutôt dimanche après-midi, mais un dimanche à quatorze heures, ils partaient du principe que c’était encore le matin. Surtout lorsqu’ils avaient décidé de traîner un peu sous la couette pour profiter de la chaleur du corps de l’autre.

Luffy était à moitié allongé sur Kidd, torse contre torse, son nez à quelques centimètres de son visage, et il le détaillait de ses grands yeux aussi curieux qu’ingénus depuis de longues minutes à présent. Kidd avait eu un peu de mal à se faire à cette observation qui dévorait à pleine dent son espace vital, mais l’amour entre eux grandissant, il avait compris de mieux en mieux ce besoin presque obsessionnel de faire cette admiration régulière.

Car s’il ressentait vraiment les mêmes chose que lui, Kidd aussi pensait dur comme fer qu’il n’arriverait jamais à être assez repu de le regarder encore et encore, de s’attarder sur le moindre détail de son visage, histoire de se rappeler un peu plus chaque jour pourquoi _lui_ était un être si particulier à ses yeux.

Luffy finit par attraper une de ses longues mèches rouges pour jouer avec, avant de carrément y glisser tous ses doigts pour les coiffer, aviser leur longueur, fourrer son nez dedans, et même se mettre les mordiller...

\- Arrête, lui ordonna platement Kidd, plus lassé qu’agacé.

\- Mais j’aime trooooop !

\- C’est pas d’la bouffe.

\- Je sais. Et ça m’fait penser que j’ai faim.

\- Original, ça.

\- Shishishi !

Le brun continua d’entortiller les mèches entre ses doigts avec un grand sourire satisfait floqué sur le visage.

\- ... ‘Faut plus que tu les coupes. Ça t’va trop bien quand ils sont longs comme ça.

\- Ah ?

\- Ouais. J’préfère quand ils te retombent un peu dans les yeux, même avec tes stupides lunettes de soudage. Ça fait classe.

\- ... ‘Sûr que ça fera toujours plus classe que ton foutu chapeau de paille moche, claqua le roux, à peine vexé.

\- J’t’emmerde ! S’esclaffa Luffy avant de lui sauter dessus pour l’attaquer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration de nk_koppazu (le maître absolument des fanarts KiddLu <3) : https://twitter.com/nk_koppazu/status/1209676314682126337/photo/1


	2. "Deux"

\- Dooonc... Souffla pensivement Luffy en zieutant sa feuille de papier, un stylo à la bouche. On a deux lits.

\- Ouaip. Incroyable observation Sherlock, railla Kidd à ses côtés avec un sourire moqueur.

Il l’ignora royalement, trop concentré sur ses deux listes côtes à côtes.

\- On a deux bureaux, aussi. On les garde ?

\- Ça rentrera pas, l’appart est trop petit.

\- ... Mais, où est-ce que je mets mon ordi ?

\- Sur ton bureau, crétin. J’vais jeter le mien.

\- Mais tu viens de dire que ça rentre pas !

\- Un seul si, abruti ! Genre en dessous de la fenêtre du salon, ça passe crème.

\- Ah... Ok, annonça-t-il platement en rayant ledit bureau de la liste de Kidd. On a deux micro-ondes, aussi.

Un simple soupir lui répondit cette fois, alors il continua.

\- Et deux télés... Et deux enceintes. Et deux armoires. Et-

\- Luffy, t’es relou là.

\- Mais quoi ?!

\- Quoi, mais quoi ?! s’énerva finalement Kidd. Putain, t’es le mec le plus bordélique et désorganisé que j’connaisse, et là t’es en train de me péter les couilles à essayer de tout cadrer avec ta foutue liste ! Tu t’es pris pour la parfaite petite ménagère ou quoi ?? Tu vas pas être comme ça tout l’temps quand on vivra ensemble, j’espère ?!

La tête décomposée de Luffy devait valoir son pesant d’or au vu du sourire déformé que tentait de réprimer Kidd malgré son énervement.

\- Maiiiis, ta gueule ! Non j’serais pas comme ça tout le temps mais j’sais pas, j’veux faire ça bien quoi ! Genre pour qu’on oublie rien ! Et... J’sais pas, c’est Nami qui m’a dit de faire une liste pour qu’on s’y retrouve...

\- Nami hein... Soupira lourdement Kidd. Elle t’a donné d’autres conseils à la con du genre, au passage ?

Luffy détourna les yeux à cette question pour faire une moue boudeuse.

\- ... Ouais : ne pas emménager avec toi pour « sauver l’humanité de ce désastre », qu’elle a dit.

\- J’vais la butter.


	3. "Accepter"

Accepter le caractère explosif de Luffy, Kidd avait bien été obligé, puisque ce n’était pas vraiment optionnel quand il avait réalisé ses sentiments pour lui.

Accepter ses manies, ses habitudes, son hyperactivité, ses idées complétement loufoques et ses -trop- nombreux caprices lorsqu’ils avaient emménagé ensemble, il avait dû s’y faire aussi. Pas comme s’il était lui-même facile à vivre, après tout.

Accepter sa famille de tarés –même s’il n’en restait concrètement que deux, mais vu les deux c’était déjà pas mal- et ses amis aussi chiants qu’énervants (n’est-ce pas, Nami qui lui cherchait toujours des noises ?) : soit. Il ne pouvait pas toujours l’avoir pour lui tout seul, après tout.

Accepter la manière qu’il avait de faire passer presque la moitié de leur budget dans la bouffe, bon, pourquoi pas. Après tout, Kidd n’était pas en reste non plus de son côté. Et mine de rien, bosser dans un fast-food calmait un peu les pulsions du petit brun qui devait dévaliser les trois quarts de leur stock à lui tout seul en un seul rush (et Kidd se demandait toujours comment c’était possible qu’il ne se soit pas encore fait virer, mais ça c’était encore un autre mystère à rajouter à la longue liste de son copain).

Mais accepter sa nouvelle idée stupide ? Là, il pouvait toujours courir.

\- Nan.

\- Maiiiiiiis, pourquoi ?! Ça serait marrant !

\- Nan.

\- Tu m’as déjà dit que t’en avais fait et que t’avais bien aimé, pourtant !

\- Ça n’a aucun putain de rapport.

\- Kiiiiiidd ! Gémit Luffy en lui attrapant la manche pour la secouer dans une supplique désespérée.

\- Nan. Ferme-la. Fin de la discussion.

\- Dis-moi au moins pourquoi !

\- ... Parce que.

\- KIIIIIIIIIIIDD !!!!

Le susnommé poussa un long soupir. Il n’allait pas y couper : il pouvait lui refuser des choses oui, mais Luffy exigeait souvent au moins une explication pour lui lâcher les baskets. Sinon, il pouvait se coltiner ses geignements et sa bouderie des heures durant. Il feinta alors une activité quelconque dans la kitchenette pour se détourner de lui.

\- ... Parce que t’es à moi et que j’veux pas que quelqu’un d’autre que moi te touche, marmonna-t-il.

Un silence lui répondit, suivit d’un petit gloussement amusé, que Kidd ne releva pas malgré son agacement, trop occupé à cacher comme il pouvait la rougeur de ses joues.

Non, il ne pourrait jamais accepter de faire un foutu plan à trois avec lui.


	4. "Nuage"

Luffy avait la joue collée à la vitre de la portière passager et essayait comme il le pouvait de tromper l’ennui du long voyage en voiture qu’ils avaient amorcé depuis déjà trois bonnes heures. Chanter comme des sagouins sur la musique de l’autoradio et emmerder Kidd avait été drôle les deux premières heures, mais là il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Surtout depuis qu’il s’était mangé un méchant coup de poing dans l’épaule après le énième « c’est quand qu’on arrive » intempestif.

Alors, faute d’arriver à s’endormir, il bavait à moitié sur la vitre en zieutant le paysage, la route, les autres voitures, le ciel...

\- ... Hey Kidd, tu crois qu’on peut rebondir sur les nuages ?

\- Nan. C’est genre de la flotte condensée ou j’sais pas quoi, lui répondit tranquillement le roux à ses côtés en ne lâchant pas la route des yeux. Tu passes à travers du coup.

\- ... Ça veut dire qu’on est mouillés si on passe dedans ?

\- Ouaip, j’pense.

Il retourna à sa contemplation des masses blanches qui se mouvaient paresseusement et fronça peu à peu les sourcils face aux milliers de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa petite tête.

\- ... Est-ce qu’on peut les boire, alors ? Finit-il par redemander.

\- ... On va faire une pause à la prochaine aire pour qu’tu te défoules un coup, hein ?

\- OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!


	5. "Bien sûr"

Ils n’avaient jamais été très doués pour communiquer l’un avec l’autre, d’aussi loin qu’ils s’en souvenaient.

Déjà au lycée, les premiers échanges s’étaient résumés à des insultes fleuries pour un regard un peu trop appuyé ou des meilleurs résultats en sport pour l’un ou l’autre. Puis, lorsqu’ils ne se croisaient plus qu’en soirée et que leurs échanges étaient devenus plus « corporels », ils n’utilisaient quasiment plus de mots. Les gestes et les regards suffisaient amplement, la plupart du temps.

Ils avaient ensuite fini par se mettre ensemble officiellement par la force des choses. Et il paraîtrait que la communication est la base du couple, selon certaines rumeurs...

Alors, forcément, les premières semaines avaient été chaotiques lorsque seules les insultes, les blagues et le sexe les faisaient communiquer à peu près correctement.

**Et puis, les sentiments grandissants, ils avaient petit à petit appris à voir au-delà de l’idiotie et de la sauvagerie de l’autre. Et leur relation s’était de plus en plus transformée en une sorte de guimauve parfois bien trop coulante aux yeux de Kidd...**

Enfin, « trop coulante », quand il y avait des gens autour pour les voir, du moins...

Et il se rappelait exactement du moment où avait commencé cette fameuse guimauve. Tout était parti d’un simple échange, un soir où Luffy avait subitement lâché sa console pour se plonger dans ses pensées.

\- ... Hey Kidd.

\- Quoi.

\- Est-ce que tu m’aimes ?

La question lui avait donné des frissons. Pas d’émotion ou d’allégresse, non : plutôt des frissons d’horreur. Une vraie question de petite gonzesse chiante, si vous vous voulez bien lui pardonner ses clichés misogynes.

\- Enfin, j’veux dire... Renchérit le brun dans son dos. Je sais qu’tu m’aimes, sinon tu me laisserais pas rester chez toi tout le temps et tout... Mais j’veux dire... Est-ce que tu m’aimes vraiment ?

Il se surprit à réfléchir à la nuance et, étonnement, comprit rapidement où il voulait en venir.

\- ... Tu l’as dit toi-même : j’supporterais pas ta tronche d’abruti tous les jours et je te parlerais pas d’emménager ensemble si c’était pas le cas.

Il lui jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule sans pour autant oser se retourner complétement.

\- Bien sûr que j’t’aime, trou d’balle.


	6. "Pouvoir"

Luffy se redressa d’un coup en sursaut sur le canapé dans lequel il s’était assoupi un peu plus tôt, manquant de mettre un bon coup de boule au passage à Kidd qu’il avait pris comme oreiller.

\- Bwaaaargh ?!

\- Qu’est-c’t’as ?! Grogna le roux en l’esquivant de peu.

\- Je... J’ai fait un rêve de fou.

Kidd roula des yeux : et c’était reparti...

\- C’était quoi, cette fois ? Encore des montagnes de bouffe dans lesquelles tu t’roulais ? Soupira-t-il.

\- Nan ! Cette fois, j’étais sur un bateau...

Il haussa un sourcil en regardant son compagnon qui tentait de rassembler ses idées malgré son ensommeillement.

\- Y’avait toute la bande avec moi, on avait l’air trop cools ! Chopper était un tanuki d’ailleurs !!

\- ... Un tanuki ?

\- Oh, et Brook c’était un squelette !! Et Franky tirait des rayons lasers avec ses mains super grandes !!!

\- ... Quoi... ?

\- Mais le plus cool, c’est que j’avais le pouvoir d’allonger mes bras et mes jambes comme j’voulais !! Genre, comme ça !

Et il mima un coup de poing et le mouvement de son bras qui partait au loin de son autre main, accompagné d’un petit « pchiouuu » rêveur.

\- ... Mouais, pourquoi pas, marmonna Kidd en retournant à sa série qui continuait à défiler à la télé. Ça sera jamais pire que les téléphones-escargots ou le mec qui arrivait à parler avec un sabre dans la bouche...

Mais Luffy ne l’écoutait pas du tout, trop occupé à trottiner jusqu’au frigo pour se trouver un petit casse-dalle tout en mimant des coups de poings magiques qui pouvaient détruire des montagnes entières.

Il aurait tellement aimé vivre dans un monde où tout le monde avait des pouvoirs...


	7. "Fondre"

La période des fêtes de fin d’années était toujours un peu difficile pour Luffy, et Kidd en faisait les frais pour la première fois. C’était vraiment beaucoup trop déroutant de voir l’énergie du petit brun tarir de plus en plus à l’approche de Noël, au point qu’il ne faisait plus rien d’autre de ses journées de repos que chiller ou dormir.

Mais rien d’alarmant, selon Luffy. Il avait déjà expliqué à Kidd de ne pas s’en faire, que ça lui faisait à chaque fois depuis qu’il avait perdu ses parents quelques années auparavant.

Alors, lorsque les premiers vrais flocons hivernaux se mirent à tomber cette nuit-là et que Kidd constata que cela avait l’air de tenir, il n’hésita pas longtemps pour traîner Luffy hors du lit malgré l’heure tardive. Ils descendirent donc tous les deux dans la rue pour profiter de cette nouvelle neige encore un peu timide.

Mais aussi timide fut-elle, elle créa un sourire si immense sur le visage de Luffy que Kidd se sentit fondre presque autant que la matière froide qui se liquéfiait dans sa main.

Ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de lui envoyer une énorme boule de neige en pleine tronche quelques instant plus tard avec toute la force de butor dont il était capable. Et passé l’indignation, le rire esclaffé de Luffy et leurs cris animant leur joyeuse bataille résonnèrent sur la masse froide qui étouffait les sons de la rue déjà bien calme autant que dans le cœur de Kidd.


	8. "Lune"

Kidd avait un problème, selon Luffy. Un gros problème.

Une sorte de maladie assez grave qui portait le nom de « lourdeur » et qui consistait à répéter inlassablement la même blague à chaque fois qu’une certaine situation se présentait.

Les soirs de pleine lune en étaient un parfait exemple.

Ils sortaient du cinéma et faisaient leur indéfectible débriefing du film qu’ils venaient de voir lorsque Kidd devint subitement silencieux alors qu’il avait le nez en l’air. Et quand Luffy remarqua la magnifique pleine lune qui rendait les quelques nuages autour d’elle translucides, il poussa un énorme soupir.

\- ... Allez vas-y, fais-la ta vanne débile, maugréa-t-il en roulant des yeux.

\- ... Quoi ? J’vois pas d’quoi tu parles.

Il avisa son petit-ami en haussant un sourcil blasé.

\- T’es sérieux là ? Genre tu vois pas de quoi j’parle ?! Genre tu vas pas m’balancer ta blague super nulle que tu m’as déjà balancé un milliard de fois ?

\- Mais il t’arrive quoi, le macaque ?! De quoi tu m’parles ?! Et mes blagues sont toujours les meilleures, t’es juste jaloux de mon merveilleux humour !

Luffy ne rajouta rien de plus, mais son visage contrit en disait long. Ils continuèrent néanmoins de marcher tranquillement en silence quelques secondes.

\- ... N’empêche... Finit par souffler Kidd.

Le brun lui jeta un coup d’œil méfiant en biais.

\- ... Quoi ?

\- Bah, j’espère que t’as prévu les balles en argent ce soir quoi, au cas où qu’on se fasse attaquer.

Et il gloussa. Et Luffy eut envie de le tuer.

Le coup de poing partit tout seul et le petit brun se ravit du râle de douleur qu’il arracha à sa moitié.

\- P’tain, c’était tellement gratuit ça, enfoiré ! Râla Kidd en se massant le bras.

\- Comme ton humour de merde, quoi.

Et ils repartirent en joute verbale qui termina, comme souvent, en énorme câlin quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.


	9. "Bouton"

Ils étaient tous les deux coincés dans une salle d'attente chiante à en mourir. L'hôpital n'était définitivement pas un endroit où ils aimaient se rendre pour le fun, mais pour le coup, Kidd ne pouvait pas vraiment y couper depuis qu’il avait failli perdre son bras suite à un accident et que l’articulation de son épaule ramait encore méchamment pour répondre correctement par moment.

Il trouvait que Luffy était déjà bien gentil de l'accompagner régulièrement à ses rendez-vous. Et heureusement pour celui d'aujourd'hui, car avec le retard de presque deux heures de ce fumier de médecin, Kidd pensait qu'il aurait égorgé quelqu'un depuis longtemps s'il avait dû rester seul ici.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans la salle vide et beaucoup trop silencieuse et il finit par se demander pourquoi c'était aussi calme. Parce qu'avec Luffy dans la pièce, ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être aussi calme.

Il jeta un œil à sa gauche pour voir le brun complètement hypnotisé par quelque chose sur le mur d'en face qu'il fixait avec une concentration apparemment douloureuse vu la grimace qu'il tirait.

Et Kidd n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait pour comprendre. Il le connaissait beaucoup trop bien depuis le temps.

... Et il fallait dire que maintenant qu'il l'avait vu aussi, il avait exactement la même réaction.

\- ... Ça fait quoi à ton avis ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave qui résonna dans la salle vide.

\- Je sais pas... répondit Luffy au tac-o-tac comme si la question subite de Kidd ne le surprenait pas du tout. Je sais pas bordel, et j'veux savoir.

Ils fixèrent encore quelques longues secondes le gros bouton rouge sur le mur et finirent par se lever en même temps d'un bond pour pouvoir l'observer de plus près.

Luffy approcha un doigt tremblant d'excitation avant que Kidd ne lui réceptionne le poignet par réflexe.

\- Hey !! Pourquoi c'est toi qu'appuierais ?! S'insurgea le roux.

\- Hein ?! Mais parce que j'l'ai vu en premier !!

\- Non JE l'ai vu en premier.

\- Mytho !!

\- Au pire c'est moi le plus vieux, alors c'est à moi d'le faire !

\- Mais c'est une raison bidon ça !! Casse-toi !!

Et ils commencèrent à se chamailler méchamment pour pouvoir dégager l'autre et appuyer sur le fameux bouton en premier. Et dans leur rixe, Luffy finit par gagner la partie en atteignant l'objet de leur convoitise.

Ils se figèrent tous les deux pour guetter le résultat, mais rien ne se produit. Déçus, ils recommencèrent à appuyer plusieurs fois à tour de rôle comme des idiots et de longues secondes défilèrent dans un calme plat.

-... Trop naze, finit par commenter Luffy en tirant la langue de dépit.

\- Tu fais chier, tu m'as hypé pour rien, râla à son tour Kidd.

Ils allèrent pour retourner à leur attente insupportable en soupirant lorsqu’un vigile et un infirmier débarquèrent en courant. Les quatre hommes se dévisagèrent un court instant, avant que les deux en uniforme ne les fusillent du regard.

\- ... Lequel de vous deux a profité du fait que le bouton d'appel d'urgence n'ait plus son cache pour appuyer dessus... ? Grogna l'infirmier.

\- C'est lui ! Lancèrent-ils en chœur en s'entre-pointant du doigt.


	10. "Argent"

Luffy avait deux passions : le sport et la nourriture.

Autant le premier ne leur coûtait pas grand-chose puisqu’il se contentait souvent de musculation à la maison et de son club de free-fight, autant le second était un véritable gouffre financier si Kidd ne surveillait pas un minimum leur consommation régulière. Et cela pouvait s’avérer être particulièrement compliqué lorsqu’ils avaient le malheur de trop s’approcher d’un restaurant ou d’un commerce.

Car depuis qu’ils étaient un peu mieux financièrement, il remarquait que Luffy avait tendance à se lâcher plus que quand ils galéraient encore avant qu’ils n’emménagent ensemble.

Des courses monstrueuses ou simplement beaucoup trop de viande pour un si petit frigo aux commandes en livraison à domicile à répétition, Kidd ramait comme un beau diable à refreiner les pulsions de son ventre sur patte de petit ami. Et ça finissait malheureusement souvent en engueulade. Les rares plus ou moins sérieuses qu’ils avaient, certes, mais des engueulades quand même.

Mais lorsque Luffy plissa les yeux en le regardant ce jour-là, juste après qu’il lui ait demandé de lui prêter sa carte bancaire, Kidd sut tout de suite que l’engueulade ne tournerait pas vers la cible habituelle, aujourd’hui.

\- ... Pourquoi tu veux ma carte ? T’as plus d’argent ? Demanda suspicieusement le petit brun.

Il se sentit se décomposer légèrement mais n’en montra rien, buguant simplement une longue seconde avant de répondre.

\- Euh... Nan. Enfin, il me reste plus grand-chose, t’en as plus que moi, alors...

\- T’as foutu quoi pour déjà plus en avoir ?! On est même pas à la moitié du mois !!

\- Nan mais ça va ouais ! Pour une fois qu’c’est moi !

\- Mais j’flambe jamais au point de plus rien avoir sur mon compte dès l’dix !! Qu’est-ce que t’as foutu ?!

\- Arrête de m’souler, j’te ferais remarquer que je paie beaucoup plus de charges et de loyer qu’toi !!

\- Mais c’est parce que t’as une plus grosse paie, abruti !! Et arrête de changer d’sujet !

Il grogna et se mit à bougonner dans sa barbe, tandis que Luffy ne le lâchait pas de ses petits yeux déterminés à connaître la vérité.

\- ... Kidd. T’as fait quoi ?

\- Mais rien putain, j’ai juste pas fait gaffe, j’sais pas moi !!

\- T’AS FAIT QUOI, ENFOIRÉ DE GROS RELOU ?!! Explosa-t-il, faisant presque trembler les murs de l’appartement.

\- ON EST PARTIS EN VIRÉE AVEC KILLER ET HEAT SAMEDI DERNIER ET ON A PEUT-ÊTRE UN PEU TROP FLAMBÉ !! VOILÀ, T’ES CONTENT ?!!

Luffy écarquilla les yeux et la bouffée de colère pure qui monta en lui était si visible que Kidd se retint de très peu de ne pas fuir en courant.

C’était pourtant ce qu’il finit par faire lorsque le brun attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main –aka son plateau pour les repas- et qu’il essaya de lui fracasser sur la tronche.

\- J’VAIS T’NIQUER !!! ET APRÈS T’OSES DIRE QUE C’EST MOI QUI NOUS RUINE !!

Kidd, avait aussi deux passions : la mécanique, et les sorties impulsives entre potes.

Mais c’était certain que lorsque cette seconde passion pouvait lui faire flamber tranquillement quatre cents euros en une seule soirée, il n’avait pas vraiment de leçon à donner à Luffy et ses pulsions stomacales.


	11. "Logique"

Kidd regarda son abruti de petit ami de haut en bas, en le jugeant de tout le mépris dont il était capable.

\- T’es fier de toi, j’espère ?

\- Mais qu’est-c’t’aaaaaaaas ?! Grogna le concerné. Fous moi la paix !!

\- Tu vas attraper une pneumonie.

\- T’as qu’à m’faire plus de place sous le parapluie !

\- Ça changera rien au fait que t’as les pieds trempés.

Luffy marmonna dans sa barbe des choses incompréhensibles tandis que le roux s’attardait de nouveau sur ses tongs détrempées par la pluie qui tombait à verse.

\- ... Si on va à la montagne cet hiver, tu mettras pas de bottes, donc ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, préférant regarder droit devant lui en boudant.

\- Et imagine un jour tu dois aller à une soirée mondaine de cul coincé ?! Tu les mettras quand même ? Continua Kidd avec un sourire aussi immense qu’amusé.

\- Pourquoi j’irai à une soirée mondaine ?!

\- J’sais pas. Pour accompagner un de tes potes bobos.

\- Mes potes sont pas bobos.

\- Tu sais même pas c’que ça veut dire.

\- ... J’vois pas l’rapport.

Kidd explosa de rire et profita qu’ils dépassaient une flaque pour éclabousser un peu plus les mollets nus du petit brun.

\- MAIS SALE ENFOIRÉ !!!

\- Ça t’apprendra à mettre des putains de tongs alors qu’on est quasiment en hiver !

\- Et gnagnagnagna....

\- N’empêche j’comprends pas ta logique : tu les adores, autant les tongs que l’chapeau, maiiis tu t’dis que c’est une bonne idée d’aller les déglinguer sous la pluie. Tu m’expliques ?

\- Y’a rien à expliquer.

\- C’est bien c’que j’dis alors : t’as aucune logique.

\- Si j’ai d’la logique ! C’est la mienne rien qu’à moi, mais j’ai d’la logique !

Kidd réfléchit un instant à cette phrase transpirant la sagesse, avant de sourire de nouveau vicieusement.

\- Ah ouaiiis, la même logique foireuse qui t’pousse à te faire toujours trois milliards de potes improbables mais d’être incapable de t’souvenir de leur nom correctement ?

\- ... Ça n’a aucun rapport.

\- T’es un sac à merde, le voilà le rapport.

\- MAIS !!

Et ils se sautèrent de nouveau à la gorge avant que Kidd ne calme le jeu et, prit de pitié, finit par porter Luffy sur son dos malgré les protestations de ce dernier.


	12. "Eau"

Cet été-là, ils étaient parti à la mer avec la bande d’amis de Luffy. Le plan n’enchantait pas énormément Kidd qui ne se trouvait pas grand-chose en commun avec les « culs coincés », comme il les appelait, qui servaient de potes à sa moitié. Mais Luffy l’avait littéralement supplié lorsque ledit plan s’était quasiment transformé en « vacances entre couple » après qu’Usopp ne se soit désisté au dernier moment. Et même si Luffy aimait ses meilleurs amis de tout son cœur, se retrouver une semaine seul coincé entre les couples Nami/Bonney et Zoro/Sanji n’entrait définitivement pas dans son concept de « fun ».

Kidd s’était donc retrouvé à devoir supporter le jugement constant du blond et de la plante verte qui lui servait de mec qui ne pouvaient définitivement pas le voir en peinture pour il ne savait quelle raison –mais bon, ça tombait plutôt bien puisque c’était réciproque-, et des deux insupportables pimbêches qui adoraient beaucoup trop le faire chier.

Heureusement, les activités tous ensemble ne furent pas si nombreuses que cela : au final, passés les deux premiers jours où ils avaient beaucoup visité la ville tous ensemble, les trois couples se retrouvaient essentiellement pour le repas du soir. Le reste de la journée, ils étaient éparpillés et profitaient chacun de leur côté.

Et Kidd trouvait que cela tombait merveilleusement bien que les quatre emmerdeurs préféraient aller se balader toute la journée. Ainsi, ils pouvaient profiter de la maison qu’ils avaient loué, et particulièrement de la piscine.

Parce que oui, autant Kidd aimait nager, autant il détestait aller à la plage. Trop de sable, de soleil et de gosses bruyants pour lui.

Alors ils profitaient de l’eau chlorée à défaut de la salée, même si Luffy râlait car il préférait largement aller à la plage. Mais il préférait encore plus rester avec son petit ami, alors il râlait de manière modérée.

Surtout quand, passés les batailles d’eau et les concours de longueurs, ils finissaient par se rapprocher un peu trop l’un de l’autre.

Luffy adorait se faire porter dans l’eau par les bras puissants de Kidd alors qu’ils s’embrassaient passionnément. Et pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, la température autour d’eux était montée bien trop rapidement pour qu’il se retiennent plus longtemps d’envoyer voler leurs shorts de bain un peu plus loin.

Ils étaient encore simplement en train de se frotter fiévreusement l’un contre l’autre, leurs mains palpant et s’accrochant urgemment à tout ce qu’elles pouvaient trouver tandis que leurs bouches se dévoraient l’une et l’autre, lorsque Kidd se mangea quelque chose en pleine nuque. Il identifia rapidement son short de bain et un simple coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule suffit à lui faire comprendre que leur après-midi de solitude venait de prendre fin prématurément.

\- Vous avez une putain de chambre pour faire ça, je vous signale !! Râla Nami, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Ouais, personne n’a envie de nager parmi vos fluides corporels, merci bien, ajouta Sanji en crachant la fumée de sa cigarette d’un mouvement clairement agacé.

Cette phrase fit lâcher un rire gras à Bonney tandis que Zoro rentrait nonchalamment dans la maison en baillant.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes déjà là ?! Geignit Luffy, toujours férocement accroché à Kidd.

\- Vous étiez tellement à fond dans votre parade nuptiale que vous avez même pas callé qu’il commençait à pleuvoir ? S’amusa la rose.

Ils levèrent le nez en l’air pour effectivement constater la fine bruine qui tombait et Kidd haussa nonchalamment des épaules.

\- Boaah, un peu plus ou un peu moins de flotte, tu sais...

Nami et Sanji levèrent les yeux au ciel avec une expression contrite tandis que Bonney se marrait tout en se penchant sur la piscine pour les arroser un petit coup, avant de rejoindre les deux autres qui rentraient se mettre à l’abri à leur tour. De nouveau seuls, Luffy se remit bien vite à couvrir le cou de Kidd de baisers et celui-ci s’empara de nouveau de ses lèvres avec avidité avant qu’ils ne recommencent leur allumage réciproque.

\- SORTEZ DE LÀ TOUT DE SUITE OU J’VOUS ARRACHE LES COUILLES !! Leur hurla Nami en repassant une tête à travers la baie vitrée.


	13. "Lettre"

Kidd attendit impatiemment que Luffy ne rentre du travail, ce soir-là. Et il avait du mal à ne pas revenir constamment à la lettre pliée grossièrement qui trônait sur la table devant lui alors qu’il tentait de se concentrer sur son jeu.

Le petit brun arriva enfin à minuit passé et Kidd remercia silencieusement le collègue qui avait dû le raccompagner en voiture pour qu’il rentre si tôt.

\- Hey, le salua Luffy d’une voix fatiguée.

\- Hey. Dure soirée ?

\- Y’a eu du monde, ouais. Et les nouveaux sont un peu nuls. J’comprends pas pourquoi on doit se manger des étudiants le week-end, alors que c’est là où on a le plus de monde...

\- Parce que qui dit « étudiant » dit « ne peuvent bosser que le week-end » ? Lui répondit-il d’un ton sarcastique.

\- Ouais ouais, bref... Soupira Luffy en le rejoignant pour s’affaler sur le canapé. Et toi c’était cool ta journée ?

\- Ouais...

Il laissa sa réponse en suspens et prit la lettre pour la secouer sous son nez, sans un mot de plus.

La réaction de Luffy ne se fit pas attendre : il loucha sur le bout de papier, lui jeta un coup d’œil presque angoissé et détourna tout aussi rapidement le regard pour le fuir au plus loin qu’il pouvait, ses joues prenant une légère teinte rosée.

Et Kidd ne chercha pas à retenir son sourire carnassier.

\- Bah alors, ça assume pas ?

\- ... Hm... Je...

Le roux ne tint pas plus longtemps devant la tête décomposée de son petit-ami et explosa de rire avant de passer son immense bras autour de sa nuque pour le coller contre lui d’un geste brut.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’as pris d’écrire ces niaiseries, Babe ? Les déclarations qu’on se fait en live te suffisent plus ? Ou j’t’ai fait régresser au stade d’adolescent en fleur, un truc du genre ??

\- J’sais paaaaas, j’ai une collègue qui m’a dit que son copain lui avait fait ça et ça l’avait rendue trop heureuse, alors j’ai voulu faire pareil pour voir ta réaction...

\- C’est plutôt la tienne qu’il faudrait filmer ! Tu sais que t’es super chou quand tu fais cette tête gênée... ?

\- Maiiiis ! C’est toi qu’est chou !

Et il l’attrapa à son tour pour le câliner et se frotter à lui en bougonnant à moitié, ce qui continua de faire bien rire le roux. Ils se dorlotèrent encore comme ça un bon moment et Kidd prit un malin plaisir à chuchoter des passages de sa lettre d’amour dans l’oreille de Luffy pour le gêner encore un peu plus.

\- C’pas ma faute si j’t’aime trop pour arriver à le contenir, finit-il par bougonner comme toute défense.

Et ce fut au tour de Kidd de se retrouver un court instant sans voix, se contentant de lui offrir un petit sourire ému.

\- C’est moi qui t’aimes trop ouais, p’tit macaque de mon cœur va.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouais ouais, vous venez bien de lire du KiddLu. Je n’ai pas compris non plus. Contentez-vous de vous rouler dans l’ultra-fluff avec moi <3


	14. "Chien"

Lorsque Kidd passa la porte de l’appartement ce soir-là, il crut faire une attaque en voyant arriver un Border Collie qui lui sauta dessus en jappant avec engouement.

\- WHAAAAAAAAAAT C’EST QUOI CETTE MERDE ?!!

Le chien faisait des bonds beaucoup trop enjoués juste sous son nez et il tenta de le repousser comme il le pouvait, tout en cherchant à rassembler ses idées pour comprendre ce qu’un foutu clebs pouvait bien faire chez lui. Mais lorsqu’il remarqua Luffy qui n’avait pas bougé d’un poil, assis raide comme un piquet dans le canapé, il saisit tout de suite.

\- ..... Luffy.

Il vit les épaules de sa moitié se raidir un peu plus et il pensait sincèrement que ses globes oculaires allaient finir par s’éjecter de leurs orbites s’il continuait à fixer l’écran de la télé avec autant d’insistance.

\- Luffy ! Pourquoi on a un putain de clébard dans l’appart ?!

Toujours aucune réponse. Kidd grogna, tenta d’avancer comme il le pouvait devant la télé malgré le chien qui ne le lâchait pas d’un pouce et se planta devant son idiot de copain et la tête toute aussi idiote qu’il tirait à ce moment-là.

\- Luffy. Tu me réponds maintenant ou-

\- J’SUIS DÉSOLÉ OK ?! Hurla soudainement le brun en ne lâchant pourtant pas sa position figée, et il continua sur le même ton et beaucoup trop rapidement pour ce monde : J’AI ACCOMPAGNÉ CHOPPER POUR PRENDRE UN CHAT AU REFUGE ET J’AI VU CERBÈRE ET IL ÉTAIT BEAUCOUP TROP COOL ET IL ME RÉPONDAIT QUAND JE LUI PARLAIS ALORS J’AI PAS VOULU LE LAISSER DERRIÈRE PARCE QUE C’EST MON AMI ET QUE JE LAISSE PAS MES AMIS DERRIÈRE ET EN PLUS IL AVAIT L’AIR TELLEMENT TRIS-

\- T’AS ADOPTÉ UN PUTAIN DE CHIEN ??!! s’étrangla Kidd, pas plus perturbé que ça par le débit de parole surhumain de son petit ami.

\- J’SUIS DÉSOLÉ !!!

\- Mais put-

\- MAIS EN FAIT NON J’SUIS PAS DÉSOLÉ PARCE QUE J’AI TOUJOURS VOULU UN CHIEN ET MES PARENTS ONT JAMAIS VOULU ET MAINTENANT QUE J’EN AI UN J’SUIS SUPER CONTENT VOILÀ.

Kidd se pinça l’arête du nez en fermant les yeux dans une grimace. Il n’y avait pas de mot suffisant pour exprimer correctement sa fatigue et son envie de l’étriper, à cet instant.

\- ... Demain, tu le rapportes. Et c’est pas négocia-

\- NON !!!

\- Oh que si tu vas le rapporter !!

\- NON ! IL RESTE AVEC MOI !!

Et comme pour illustrer sa détermination, le petit brun sauta du canapé pour se mettre à genoux et serrer le Border Collie contre lui comme un forcené, bien que cela avait l’air de ravir l’animal plus qu’autre chose.

\- Luffy, putain, tu m’as même pas demandé mon avis !! J’habite ici aussi j’te rappelle !! Et j’déteste les animaux !

\- Je sais. Sale sans cœur.

\- J’te préviens, si tu l’ramènes pas où tu l’as trouvé, j’en fais des brochettes de ta foutue peluche !!

\- T’OSERAS PAS !!

\- C’EST QUE TU M’CONNAIS MAL, ALORS !!

\- C’EST UN ÊTRE VIVANT !! COMMENT TU PEUX MENACER UN TRUC AUSSI MIGNON ?!

Il se colla à la tête stupide du chien qui haletait joyeusement, et Kidd leur envoya un regard aussi contrit que meurtrier.

\- Je pourrais tuer un bébé si c’était légal, lui annonça le roux d’une voix glaciale. C’est pas ton truc moche qui va m’attendrir et encore moins toi si tu veux jouer au con avec moi. Si ce sale clebs’ est encore chez moi demain soir au plus tard, tout ce que tu gagneras, c’est un nouveau tapis pour mettre devant le canapé.

Choqué mais ne lâchant pas son air résolu, Luffy lui rendit son regard menaçant et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, à s’affronter silencieusement comme deux idiots.

Et finalement, Luffy se résolut le lendemain à confier Cerbère à son grand-père qui l’accepta avec plaisir. Car il avait appris une chose ce soir-là : Kidd lui disait rarement non, mais quand il le faisait avec des menaces à la clé, il avait plutôt intérêt à l’écouter.

Comme quoi ils étaient réellement aussi entêtés et dangereusement persuasifs l’un comme l’autre, quand ils s’y mettaient.


	15. "Sport"

Heureusement que Luffy avait le sport pour canaliser un peu son hyperactivité. Ses parents l’avaient inscrit à des clubs très tôt et il avait testé pas mal d’activités différentes durant sa jeunesse avant de s’arrêter définitivement sur les sports de combat qu’il chérissait particulièrement. Aujourd’hui, il avait un excellent niveau en free-fight et pouvait maîtriser les plus grosses brutes épaisses malgré sa taille de mouche et son physique qui ne le laissait pas forcément présager de prime abord.

Kidd avait été aussi surpris que satisfait de découvrir les muscles saillants bien dessinés de l’adolescent la première fois qu’ils avaient couché ensemble. Et encore aujourd’hui, il continuait d’affirmer haut et fort que Luffy était particulièrement « bandant », à son plus grand bonheur.

Mais malgré la musculature et le niveau du petit brun, il avait encore du mal à maîtriser Kidd et sa force monstrueuse par moment. Et cela avait le don de le faire facilement enrager de frustration.

Il fallait dire que la différence de taille, de poids et de carrure jouait aussi, puisque le roux faisait quasiment le double de sa moitié, en plus de faire lui-même de la musculation depuis son adolescence. Et même si cela faisait râler Luffy lorsqu’il se faisait maîtriser par son armoire à glace de copain, il était loin de s’en plaindre lui aussi.

Bien au contraire.

Lorsque Kidd se décida à reprendre sérieusement la musculation après leur emménagement et surtout une fois que son épaule blessée le lui avait enfin permis, Luffy crut mourir sur place.

Et il plaça immédiatement l’image de Kidd torse nu et trempé de sueur en train de faire des pompes au milieu de leur salon dans un coin de sa mémoire pour pouvoir s’en rappeler avec délice les soirs de déprime.

Il se désintéressa de sa partie de jeux-vidéos et finit par se tourner complétement pour pouvoir le mater allègrement durant de longues minutes avant que Kidd ne finisse par le remarquer en prenant une pause.

Et il se mangea un regard noir avant que la grimace menaçante ne se transforme en sourire carnassier.

\- T’as planqué un truc dans ton froc pour m’faire une blague ou ça t’fait tant d’effet que ça d’me voir suer ?

\- À ton avis ? Lui répondit Luffy en imitant son sourire.

Kidd leva les yeux au ciel avec une moue amusée et s’essuya sommairement le front en continuant à reprendre son souffle.

\- Et sinon... Ajouta tranquillement Luffy, ça te dit pas de venir me rejoindre dans la chambre pour faire un autre genre de séance... ?

Le roux rit légèrement à cette question.

\- La vache, quelle subtilité ! Ça change !

\- Faut bien que j’sois un peu romantique de temps en temps... ! S’amusa le brun.

\- Me parle pas de romantisme quand t’es en train de me demander de venir te péter le cul.

Luffy explosa de rire et il se fit attraper par les immenses bras blancs de Kidd l’instant d’après, qui le décolla de sa chaise de bureau comme s’il ne pesait rien pour l’entraîner dans ladite chambre, le noyant de baisers fiévreux tout le long du chemin.


	16. "Disney"

Cette soirée était la plus étrange que Kidd n’ait jamais vécu, et c’était peu dire venant de quelqu’un qui avait déjà passé plusieurs nuits en cellule de dégrisement ou complétement déchiré chez des gens qu’il ne connaissait même pas.

En même temps, dès que Luffy le traînait de force à une de ses soirées avec sa bande de potes, c’était toujours particulièrement perturbant pour Kidd. Parce que ça changeait beaucoup de l’ambiance de ses propres soirées à lui, comme précisé plus haut. Ici, pas d’alcool à flots jusqu’à ce que vomi s’en suive, pas de blagues salaces et bien grasses toutes les deux minutes et pas de baston, non.

Juste une bande d’amis d’une moyenne d’âge de vingt-cinq ans qui avaient un débat incroyable sur le film qu’ils voulaient mettre. Ou plus particulièrement sur le _Disney_ qu’ils voulaient mettre.

\- Mais on l’a déjà vu cent fois le Roi Lion !! Y’en a qu’on regarde jamais ! S’agaça Usopp, un air presque révolté sur le visage.

\- Et alors ?! C’est qu’ils sont moins bien et c’est plus cool de regarder les meilleurs ! Lui répondit Luffy avec autant de hargne.

\- Oui et puis c’est le Roi Lion quand même ! Couina presque Chopper de son côté.

\- J’suis de l’avis d’Usopp : on l’a beaucoup trop vu, intervint Sanji posément.

\- Ouaip, renchérit Zoro à ses côtés.

\- Han c’est mignon, les deux tourtereaux qui tombent d’accord sur un truc, se moqua allègrement Bonney.

\- Pour une fois, ajouta Nami sur le même ton en fixant lesdits tourtereaux.

\- Cela fait au moins deux mois que nous n’avons pas regardé le Roi Lion, je préfère le préciser... Nota pensivement Brook, le nez levé et une main sur le menton.

\- C’est bien ce que je dis ! S’agaça le blond alors que Zoro commençait une bataille de regard avec les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Ça fait trop longtemps !! S’étrangla Luffy, choqué. On le met maintenant !!

\- Oui, on le met !! L’imita leur benjamin.

\- Non, on le met pas !! Cria presque le frisé.

Kidd, lui, était assis aux côtés de Franky et Robin qui gardaient un calme relatif. Les trois les regardaient débattre entre eux sans un mot et le roux ne fut qu’à moitié surpris de constater que la situation avait l’air de simplement amuser la brune tandis que son compagnon affichait une mine aussi contrite que lasse.

\- ... Et c’est censé avoir le même âge que moi, cette bande de gosses attardés ? Finit-il par lâcher d’une voix encore plus rauque que d’habitude.

\- Brook a trente-cinq ans, précisa Franky en soupirant.

Le doux rire de Robin s’éleva.

\- Tu regrettes d’être venu, Kidd ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- J’regrette toujours de céder quand ce casse-couilles me supplie de venir faire une soirée avec vous.

La brune rit de nouveau, mais cette fois accompagnée de sa moitié. Ils étaient, tous les deux, bien les seuls avec qui il arrivait à échanger plus de trois mots sans que ça ne parte en engueulade dans ce groupe. Alors, ils avaient fini par plutôt bien s’entendre tous les trois à force qu’il ne reste avec eux quand Luffy le traînait ici. C’était pour cela que les deux ne s’insurgeaient pas de l’impolitesse et du franc-parler du roux, ils en avaient l’habitude.

Pas comme Zoro et Sanji qui le fusillèrent du regard à cette phrase, ce à quoi il leur répondit de la même façon avec grand plaisir.

\- Et si nous demandions son avis à Kidd ? Proposa soudainement Brook. Après tout, c’est lui l’invité !

\- Tu parles d’un invité... Railla Nami en le fixant avec un sourire carnassier.

Il lui envoya un doigt d’honneur avec un grand sourire et Luffy rebondit joyeusement sur la proposition de Brook.

\- Hey, ouais !! Babe, tranche ! Tu voudrais regarder quoi, toi ?!

\- Rien du tout, j’veux juste me barrer le plus loin possible de cet appart’ de tarés.

\- Tout ça parce que t’assumes pas de crever d’envie de regarder un Disney avec nous, Tête de Tulipe ! Claqua Bonney en se pinçant les lèvres d’amusement, ce sur quoi Nami à ses côtés s’écroula de rire contre elle.

Kidd leur balança rageusement un coussin dessus et il eut un temps d’arrêt en constatant que tout le monde le fixait.

\- ... Quoi ?

\- Bah, on attend que tu proposes quelque chose ! Lui répondit timidement Chopper.

\- Ouais, Brook a raison : c’est toi l’invité ! Alors à toi de choisir, comme ça on évite les débats inutiles ! Conclut Usopp en jetant un regard en biais à Luffy.

Et il n’aurait jamais cru que cela arriverait, mais face aux dix paires d’yeux tournées dans sa direction, il se sentit un peu se décomposer.

Parce qu’il ne rêvait pas : ils étaient bel et bien en train de faire un effort pour l’intégrer.

Après pratiquement un an, mieux valait tard que jamais, mais quand même : il n’avait jamais dit qu’il voulait de ça.

Mais d’un autre côté, il avait promis à Luffy de faire des efforts avec eux, ces derniers temps. Et le regard suppliant de sa moitié à cet instant lui confirma qu’il était temps d’être un peu gentil.

\- Euuuh... Hmmm... J’sais pas, moi...

\- Propose le premier Disney qui te passe par la tête, au pire, l’intima tranquillement Robin.

\- Euuuh... La Petite Sirène ?

Mais le fou rire qui suivit leur silence étonné lui fit regretter immédiatement sa tentative de gentillesse.


	17. "Je ne te crois pas"

Luffy était encore un gosse dans sa tête, sur beaucoup de point. Et la naïveté était certainement l’un de ses points culminants. Si on s’y prenait bien, on pouvait lui faire croire à peu près tout et n’importe quoi.

Mais heureusement, à force de se faire prendre pour une poire par la majorité de ses amis, le petit brun commençait doucement à apprendre de ses erreurs et à se méfier. Et Kidd pensait sincèrement qu’à vingt-trois ans, il était grand temps.

Et pourtant.

\- ... Ça se mange, la pelouse ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une bouille suspicieuse absolument adorable, mais Kidd prit sur lui pour afficher l’air le plus détaché possible.

\- Bah bien sûr que oui. Tu crois qu’ils faisaient comment nos putains d’ancêtres pour bouffer ?

\- Ils avaient de la viande !

\- Beh quand ils en avaient pas ?

Luffy le fixa intensément durant de longues secondes silencieuses, semblant apparemment peser le pour et le contre dans sa petite tête qui était visiblement en train de surchauffer, à l’heure actuelle. Le roux eut une pensée nostalgique pour l’époque bénie de la seconde, durant laquelle il avait tellement d’exemple de mensonges plus éhontés les uns que les autres qu’avait bien pu lui faire avaler Usopp devant toute leur classe.

C’était la bonne époque. Comme leur tout début de relation durant laquelle Luffy le croyait encore facilement, lorsqu’il s’y prenait bien. Mais maintenant, le petit brun s’était beaucoup trop mangé de blagues dans le genre pour foncer dedans la tête la première, surtout venant de lui. Ce qui s’avérait bien décevant aujourd’hui.

\- ... J’te crois pas, finit-il enfin par annoncer, le visage aussi rouge qu’un coquelicot d’avoir trop réfléchi.

\- Si ça t’amuse, mais pose-toi la question : pourquoi on mangerait de la salade si l’herbe était pas comestible aussi ?

\- ... Je...

Un nouveau silence tomba et Luffy retourna se plonger dans ses réflexions. Ça allait finir par un nouveau « je ne te crois pas », mais en attendant, le voir se mettre dans des états pareils pour quelque chose d’aussi stupide éclatait Kidd comme pas possible.


	18. "Agacement"

On pouvait dire de Luffy qu’il était insupportable, avec son hyperactivité, ses pulsions de bouffe infreinables, sa stupidité et ses idées toujours plus abracadabrantes, Kidd n’était vraiment pas en reste. Il était même pire que lui, sur certaines choses. Et le petit brun souffrait beaucoup de cette injustice qui faisait croire à ses amis que c’était lui le pire des deux.

Non, Kidd était bien plus insupportable quand il s’y mettait : c’était bien simple, la majorité de leurs engueulades partaient de l’attitude hautaine du roux.

Déjà, il était bien plus buté que lui. Et à la différence de Luffy, il se butait sur des choses idiotes. Comme lorsqu’il avait décidé qu’ils mangeraient tel repas ou iraient à tel endroit et que finalement, Luffy changeait d’avis ou n’en avait pas envie, Kidd n’en démordait pas. Jamais. Et soit Luffy devait se plier, soit Kidd faisait la gueule des heures durant.

Et la bouderie, parlons-en.

Car sous ses airs d’armoire à glace destructeur de gueules, Kidd était un enfant boudeur comme Luffy en avait rarement vu. Il boudait tout le temps, pour un rien, se murant dans le silence des heures durant, persuadé qu’il était d’avoir raison.

Parce qu’évidemment, c’était bien connu, Eustass Kidd avait toujours raison. Même quand il avait tort. Quand il avait tort, c’était que Luffy avait mal compris ce qu’il avait dit à l’origine, ou qu’il était trop bête pour comprendre la nuance.

Mais le pire, c’était ses coups de sang, son impatience et ses crises de colère.

Pour tout, et surtout pour un rien. L’ordinateur qui refusait de lui obéir, quelqu’un qui lui prenait la tête ou même un petit doigt de pied cogné contre un meuble pouvait atteindre des niveaux de colère inimaginable, allant du simple râlage continu des heures durant ou carrément des coups de poing dans le mur. Et c’était souvent les tympans et la patience de Luffy qui en pâtissaient. Et ça finissait souvent en engueulade et parfois même en bagarre.

Comme cet après-midi de chill parmi tant d’autres, par exemple. Kidd était sur sa console et rageait régulièrement, faisant presque trembler les murs de l’appartement pendant que Luffy tentait de couvrir les décibels que pouvaient atteindre la voix beaucoup trop forte de son petit ami comme il pouvait avec son casque audio. Mais au bout du énième hurlement rageur, l’agacement prit le dessus sur sa patience et trop, ce fut trop.

\- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER UN PEU ?!! Hurla-t-il en arrachant son casque de ses oreilles pour se tourner vers son roux.

\- MAIS IL T’ARRIVE QUOI À TOI ?! Lui répondit Kidd, au moins aussi éloquent qu’une bête enragée. RESTE SUR TON ORDI ET ME FAIS PAS CHIER !!

\- ON DOIT T’ENTENDRE À L’AUTRE BOUT DE LA RUE, BAISSE LE TON, PUTAIN !! TOUS LES VOISINS ONT PAS ENVIE DE SAVOIR QUE TU PERDS COMME UN GROS NAZE !!

\- T’AS DIT QUOIII ?!!

Ils se sautèrent à la gorge pour s’étriper, avant que cela ne se termine en bouderie chacun de leur côté et que l’un ou l’autre ne craque au bout d’une heure à peine pour aller réclamer un câlin. Et, croyez-le ou non, mais c’était malgré tout souvent Kidd qui craquait le premier.

Parce qu’aussi constamment enragé pouvait-il être, il l’était tout de même beaucoup moins depuis qu’il avait Luffy dans sa vie. Et heureusement pour le petit brun et pour ses oreilles.


	19. "Dieu/Déesse"

Kidd était toujours le premier à se coucher, vu qu’il commençait le travail à 9h, contrairement à Luffy qui démarrait rarement le sien avant 13h. Et vu que le plus jeune adorait restait traîner sur son ordinateur parfois jusqu’au bout de la nuit, il était rare qu’ils ne se couchent ensemble. Alors, ils avaient établi une habitude à laquelle ils ne se dérobaient presque jamais : l’heure du câlin.

\- Hey Babe j’vais me coucher, annonça Kidd en éteignant la console et la télé.

\- Ah, c’est l’heure du câlin ? Demanda alors joyeusement Luffy à son bureau en retirant son casque audio de ses oreilles.

\- Ouaip, dans deux minutes.

Le brun laissa le temps à son petit ami de réaliser son rituel de coucher et alla le rejoindre dans le lit quelques instants plus tard pour se lover confortablement dans ses bras.

Comme d’habitude, ils échangèrent quelques banalités, quelques blagues et même quelques piques pour embêter l’autre, ce qui les firent bien rire. Comme d’habitude, ils adoraient ce petit moment dans leur bulle rien qu’à eux.

Et comme très souvent, cela commença à déraper dès lors que Luffy fourra son nez et sa bouche un peu trop près de la peau de Kidd.

Il humait son odeur avec hargne tout en déposant des baisers papillons dans son cou, lorsque la prise des doigts de Kidd se resserra avidement sur sa peau. Il lui rendit ses embrassades qui se firent de plus en plus fiévreuses. Leur corps se rapprochèrent, ils se mirent à frotter affectueusement leur visage contre celui de l’autre, Luffy ne cessant pas de coller son nez qui humait toujours l’arôme de la peau de Kidd.

\- On croirait un drogué en manque quand tu fais ça, s’amusa doucement le roux.

\- C’est pas ma faute, j’adore te respirer... Ça m’fait du bien.

\- Je sais Babe, tu me l’as déjà dit cent fois.

\- Et ça m’excite, aussi.

\- Ça aussi, je l’sais, rit Kidd.

Il lui attrapa la mâchoire pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche et leurs gestes devinrent de plus en plus brutaux, de plus en plus impatients. Luffy grimpa à califourchon sur lui et leur érections se rencontrèrent à travers les tissus, augmentant un peu plus leur excitation réciproque. Ils continuèrent néanmoins de s’entredévorer passionnément, laissant volontairement la tension les envahir avec délice.

\- Je t’aime, chuchota le brun à l’oreille de son compagnon d’une voix lascive au possible.

\- Moi aussi...

Luffy se redressa pour qu’ils ôtent tous les deux leur propre t-shirt, mais resta relevé au-dessus de Kidd dès que cela fut fait, le contemplant avec fièvre en parcourant son torse blanc du bout des doigts.

\- Des fois j’me demande si t’es pas un dieu réincarné qui a juste pas encore retrouvé sa mémoire pour être aussi sexy.

Le roux haussa un sourcil amusé à cela.

\- Un dieu, carrément ? Et un dieu de quoi ?

\- J’sais pas, j’ai pas réfléchi jusque-là.

\- T’as réfléchi, c’est déjà pas mal.

\- J’t’emmerde, rit Luffy avant de se baisser de nouveau pour qu’ils reprennent leurs embrassades là où ils les avaient laissées.

Leurs gémissements se firent plus appuyés à mesure que la température continuait à monter et qu’ils perdaient leurs vêtements. Et alors que leurs mains s’appliquaient à arracher un peu plus de râles de plaisir à l’autre, la voix de Luffy résonna de nouveau près de l’oreille de Kidd, hachée par le désir.

\- ... Un dieu du sexe...

\- Hein ? Souffla Kidd qui fronça des sourcils pour essayer de se concentrer et faire remonter un peu de son sang jusqu’à son cerveau.

\- T’es sûrement un dieu du sexe pour être un si bon coup. Le meilleur coup qu’j’ai jamais eu et de loin...

Cela fit naître un sourire carnassier aussi immense que satisfait sur le visage du roux qui passa sa langue sur le lobe de son amant.

\- Ça aussi, tu me l’as déjà répété cent fois Babe... Et tu sais que c’est réciproque...

\- J’me lasserai pas de te l’dire encore et encore, insista Luffy en prenant un ton légèrement plus sérieux. Comme j’me lasserai pas de t’toucher, de t’sentir, de t’embrasser, de t’faire l’amour, et-

\- Oui je sais, l’arrêta Kidd en souriant contre ses lèvres. Je sais, je sais, calme-toi...

\- Kidd, je t’aime tellement, persista-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. T’es tout ce que j’ai toujours voulu sans même le savoir.

Le roux soupira en son for intérieur : ce genre de déclaration enflammée, même si elles restaient rare, lui faisaienten toujours plaisir mais le gênait, également. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’autant de passion à son égard, lui qui s’habituait déjà avec peine d’être devenu aussi dégoulinant d’amour avec quelqu’un.

Alors il s’efforçait maladroitement d’encaisser sans râler et de répondre comme il le pouvait. Car, au final, tout ce que Luffy lui disait, il ressentait exactement la même chose de son côté...

À la différence que lui n’arrivait pas à y mettre des mots aussi facilement que sa moitié.

\- Moi aussi, Babe, moi aussi... Souffla-t-il en essayant de stopper doucement ses élans lyriques en reprenant les va-et-vient de sa main, ce qui arracha un nouveau gémissement à Luffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez les amis, rejoignez-moi dans le roulage dans l’ultra-fluff ! *va donc se rouler de bonheur*


	20. "Peur"

Luffy était tranquillement installé sur le canapé, concentré sur son jeu-vidéo, quand un « putain de bordel de- » retentit de la salle de bain à sa droite, suivi de bruits d’eau, d’un fracas et de pas lourds et précipités.

L’instant d’après, Kidd s’éjectait de la pièce en courant, nu comme un ver et laissant des flaques partout sur son passage, pour aller se coller dos au mur de la cuisine.

Et Luffy ne put que le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés, les sourcils haussés très hauts.

Ils se fixèrent ainsi de longues secondes, le roux arborant un air aussi penaud que renfrogné mais gardant le silence.

\- ... Qu’est-ce qui t’arrives ?

\- ... Euh...

Luffy le vit déglutir difficilement, fuir son regard, se mordre les lèvres, revenir à lui, hésiter...

\- ... T’as peur des insectes ?

Luffy cligna des yeux sous la question.

\- Nan, j’les aimes bien. Pourquoi ?

\- Bah va donc virer le putain de truc dégueulasse qu’y a dans la salle de bain.

Il cligna de nouveau des yeux avant d’enfin exploser de rire.

\- T’es sérieux là ?!

\- TA GUEULE !! JE DÉTESTE CES SALOPERIES !!

Le petit brun alla voir ladite saloperie qui avait tant effrayé son petit-ami et son rire redoubla lorsqu’il arriva dans la salle de bain.

\- HAHAHAHAHA tu viens de t’enfuir face à une petite blatte de rien du tout ?

\- UNE BLATTE ?! MAIS C’EST DÉGUEULASSE PUTAIN !! QU’EST-CE QU’ELLE FOUT LÀ, BORDEL DE MERDE ?! BUTE-LA !! DÉGAGE-LA LOIN D’ICI, ELLE ET TOUS SES PUTAINS D’ŒUFS DÉGUEULASSES PUTAIIIIN !!!

Luffy chassa la bestiole en riant toujours à moitié, mais il fut plus que surpris de retrouver Kidd agenouillé à terre, toujours contre son mur et la tête dans les mains lorsqu’il revint dans la pièce principale.

\- ... Babe ? Ça va ?

\- NAN ÇA VA PAS !! Lui hurla Kidd en revenant à lui, et le brun put constater avec surprise qu’il était encore plus pâle que d’habitude. Y’A DES PUTAINS DE CAFARDS CHEZ NOUS !! POURQUOI Y’A DES PUTAINS DE CAFARDS CHEZ NOUS ?!! J’SUIS SÛR QUE C’EST TES FOUTUES HABITUDES MERDIQUES DE LAISSER TRAÎNER DE LA BOUFFE PARTOUT ÇA, ENFOIRÉ !! MAINTENANT ON VA ÊTRE OBLIGÉ DE DÉMÉNAGER ENCORE ET DE BRÛLER CE PUTAIN D’APPART POUR ÊTRE SÛR QU’ELLES NOUS SUIVENT PAS !! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE JE DÉTESTE CES PUTAINS DE BESTIOLES !!!

Il se reprit la tête entre les mains et, pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, Luffy comprit que le moment n’était pas à la moquerie. Il s’agenouilla aux côtés de son petit ami et lui attrapa les épaules.

\- Babe, c’est rien une blatte toute seule comme ça dans un appart’... Ça arrive souvent en été, et en plus l’appartement est vieux, on est au premier étage... C'est arrivé qu’on en ait une ou deux fois chez mes parents, et pourtant c’était toujours super propre et c’était au troisième... On va acheter du produit et au pire on fera venir des types pour les tuer si on en revoit et on en parlera plus, ok ?

\- ... J’vais pas pouvoir dormir ici cette nuit. J’vais aller vivre chez Killer en attendant qu’elles crèvent toutes.

\- Bah nan, puisque j’suis là pour te protéger.

\- Ferme-la.

Luffy rit doucement en serrant un peu plus son roux dans ses bras.

\- ... Pourquoi tu m’avais jamais dit que t’avais peur à ce point des insectes ?

\- ... T’as vu ma gueule ? J’ai aucune crédibilité à avoir peur de trucs aussi minuscules !

\- Ça s’contrôle pas une peur Babe, lui dit-il en plongeant le nez dans les cheveux roux mouillés. Et j’te promets que je me moquerai plus de toi si ça doit arriver encore.

\- Tu y arriveras pas et tu l’sais très bien.

\- .. Pas faux, pouffa-t-il avant de rire de nouveau malgré lui.


	21. "Flamme"

Luffy avait une relation particulière avec le feu et Kidd l’avait rapidement remarqué.

En même temps, c’était difficile de passer à côté du bug récurent que pouvait avoir le petit brun devant une flamme. C’était bien simple, dès qu’un feu quelconque se retrouvait à moins d’un mètre sous son nez –une allumette, une bougie, un feu de cheminée, qu’importait-, Luffy se mettait à loucher dessus, avec un étrange et déroutant mélange de mélancolie et de contrariété s’affichant sur ses traits d’habitude si joyeux.

Et le pire dans tout cela était que Kidd n’avait jamais réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez en un an qu’ils étaient ensemble, maintenant. Et ce n’était pas faute d’avoir essayé encore et encore.

Pourtant, Luffy était un piètre menteur en temps normal. Le mensonge était inscrit sur sa tronche comme s’il ne croyait pas à ce qu’il disait lui-même. Et au-delà de son exaspération de l’entendre lui mentir, Kidd devait reconnaître qu’il adorait le voir afficher cette bouille adorablement stupide du Luffy-menteur.

Sauf que lorsqu’il répondait fermement qu’il n’avait pas de problème avec le feu, son visage était surprenamment sérieux. Alors que Kidd savait parfaitement qu’il mentait.

Et cela continua à perturber longuement le roux, jusqu’à ce qu’il entende un jour parler d’Ace et de ses penchants pour le feu.

Et un an sans avoir jamais entendu parler de son beau-frère, c’était long. Très long.

Trop long.


	22. "Falaise"

C’était rare qu’ils ne sortent, ensemble tout du moins. Car si Luffy adorait traîner dehors avec sa bande, Kidd sortait déjà plus rarement ou avec ses propres potes le cas échéant. Le reste du temps, ils étaient deux ours dans leur grotte qui prenaient grand plaisir à rester collés l’un à l’autre.

Mais parfois, cela leur arrivait de faire des virées tous les deux ensemble. Et au début de leur relation, ils avaient trouvé cet endroit à quelques kilomètres de leur ville pour aller prendre l’air, se poser dans la nature et manger un morceau.

C’était Kidd qui avait déniché ce spot au bord de la route nationale lors d’une de ses virées entre potes. Une petite parcelle de terre qui trônait en haut d’une falaise surplombant la forêt environnante de la ville. Le point de vue était magnifique et réveillait l’âme romantique - _très_ \- profondément enfouie des deux jeunes hommes.

Alors ils y allaient de temps à autres pour s’aérer l’esprit de toute la pollution sonore et de l’air de la ville.

Cela ne leur ressemblait pas vraiment, mais ça faisait du bien de temps en temps malgré tout.

Mais ce jour-là, Luffy poussa le bouchon un peu loin aux yeux jugeurs de Kidd.

Lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait plus son hyperactif de petit-ami en vue depuis un moment, il partit à sa recherche, pour le retrouver quelques instants plus tard en train de faire il ne savait quoi à un arbre environnant.

\- ... Tu fous quoi encore ?

Luffy passa sa tête de derrière l’arbre pour le fixer un court instant de surprise, avant de lui envoyer un sourire-soleil éclatant et anormalement fier de lui.

\- Attends deux secondes, j’te montre quand j’ai fini !

Kidd roula des yeux, se demandant bien quel genre de surprise à la mords-moi-le-nœud il lui réservait encore.

Et il ne put que lui lancer un regard contrit face à ladite surprise.

\- ... Sérieusement Babe ?

\- Bah quoi ?! C’est trop mignon, non ?!

\- ... J’vais dégueuler un arc-en-ciel, j’reviens.

Kidd se détourna en ricanant alors que Luffy lui attrapait le bras pour le retenir.

\- Maiiiis, c’est pas pire que la lettre d’amouuuuur !! Baaabe !! T’es nuuuuul !!

Et ils s’éloignèrent, en se tirant dans les pattes, évidemment, du pauvre arbre qui avait désormais un joli cœur complétement de travers gravé dans son écorce, avec un joli _Luffy x Kidd_ à l’intérieur.


	23. "Beau/Belle"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je préfère mettre un ptit warning pour scène de sexe explicite dans le texte qui suit... :3

C’était rare que l’amour que Kidd portait à Luffy ne lui monte au cerveau au point qu’il en perdait toute rationalité, au point que l’ensemble de ses synapses ne tournaient plus que vers sa seule personne. Pourtant, ça arrivait. Souvent pendant le sexe, mais ça arrivait.

Et s’il y avait bien quelque chose qui faisait facilement déclencher ce genre de pensée au roux durant ledit sexe, c’était les miroirs.

Comme à cet instant précis, alors qu’il était debout dans le dos de Luffy, sa queue enfoncée en lui délicatement comprimée entre ses chairs serrées qui le rendait complétement fou de plaisir.

Il adorait le prendre en levrette. C’était définitivement leur position préférée, à lui comme à Luffy. Il pouvait aller plus profondément en lui, sa meilleure prise lui permettait aisément d’aller plus vite et plus fort, et il adorait beaucoup trop lui tenir les hanches de cette manière.

Mais la levrette face à un miroir ? Mon dieu.

Voir les expressions déformées de plaisir de Luffy sous ses coups de reins, se voir lui-même le dominer complétement, les voir tous les deux emboités ensemble dans un plaisir commun...

Luffy s’accrochait comme un damné au lavabo de leur salle de bain pour encaisser du mieux qu’il le pouvait et ses cris de plaisir raisonnaient sur les murs carrelés. Nul doute que leurs voisins de palier devait encore mieux les entendre que d’habitude dans ce moment, mais est-ce qu’il en avait quelque chose à foutre ?

Tout ce qui comptait à ce instant, c’était lui. C’était eux.

Il passa une main brusque dans les cheveux de Luffy et lui attrapa le cou pour lui tirer la tête en arrière, histoire d’avoir un meilleur angle du visage de celui qu’il aimait. Et alors qu’ils jetaient un regard enflammé au reflet de l’autre, cette fameuse pulsion amoureuse monta instantanément en Kidd.

\- ... Qu’est-ce que t’es beau, putain... Je t’aime Babe...

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres du plus jeune mais fut rapidement tué par un énième cri de plaisir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce qu’arriver à faire du « cute » dans une scène de sexe sur un Kidd/Luffy fait de moi quelqu’un de skillé ? N’hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires xD


	24. "Loin"

\- KIDD !!! Hurla Luffy en se tournant violemment vers son petit-ami qui s’apprêtait à sortir.

\- Qu’est-c’t’as ? S’étonna-t-il en haussant des sourcils.

\- TU VAS OÙ ?!! PARS PAS, J’T’EN SUPPLIE !!!

Le roux resta un instant silencieux en avisant sa moitié de tout son mépris.

\- ... J’viens de te l’dire y’a deux secondes, trou de balle. J’vais juste-

\- NON !!

Cette fois-ci, Luffy sauta carrément par-dessus le canapé pour l’enlacer violemment, et se pendit presque à lui d’un air faussement désespéré.

\- J’VEUX PAS QU'TU PARTES LOIN DE MOIIIIII, QU’EST-CE QUE JE VAIS DEVENIR SANS TOI ?!

\- ... Mais...

\- J’PEUX PAS SURVIVRE SANS TOI BABE, TU PEUX PAS M’ABANDONNER COMME ÇA !! SI TU PARS, J’ME TAILLE LES VEINES !!

Kidd fixa de nouveau son taré de petit-ami actuellement pendu à ses hanches, les genoux à terre et qui le regardait en se mordant violemment les lèvres pour se retenir de rire.

\- ... T’es vraiment un énorme sac à merde.

\- C’EST ÇA EN FAIT, TU M’AIMES PLUS ?! C’EST POUR ÇA QU’TU PARS ?!

\- Arrête de brailler ou j’te bâillonne, claqua Kidd en essayant de se dégager de sa prise.

\- MAIS J’PEUX PAS VIVRE SANS TOIIIIIII !!

\- Ta gueule. Sauce algérienne pour le kebab du coup ?

\- Ouaip. Merci !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dead toute seule*  
> On remercie Voirloup pour l’idée et je tiens à préciser que cette scène s’est déjà déroulée plusieurs fois dans mon propre couple. Oui je suis tarée. Problème ? xD


	25. "Âme"

D’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, Kidd s’était toujours vu comme un _méchant_ , puisqu’on le lui avait répété une bonne partie de sa jeunesse. Un « sale gosse mal élevé » aux yeux de ses vieilles voisines, un « futur délinquant » aux yeux de ses professeurs, un « enfoiré prétentieux » aux yeux de ses frères et sœurs, une « sale teigne ratée » aux yeux de sa mère, un « taré qu’il valait mieux éviter » aux yeux des jeunes de son âge...

Alors, il avait grandi comme tel. Agi comme tel. Parce qu’inconsciemment, il se disait que c’était logiquement ce qu’on attendait de lui. Qu’il ne pouvait pas être bon à quoi que ce soit d’autres. Que des actes de gentillesse, de bonté ou de charité venant de lui seraient perçues comme un piège ou comme une erreur. Qu’il ne pouvait décemment pas faire le bien.

Alors, il s’était instinctivement construit ce personnage dangereux, effrayant, qui grogne et mord si on l’approchait de trop. Il ne faisait rien de bien autour de lui, insultant, harcelant, frappant n’importe qui pour n’importe quoi.

Cela lui avait valu la défiance des autres, une tonne d’ennemis, plusieurs rencontres avec les flics malgré son jeune âge et même son renvoi du lycée général.

Mais qu’importait : il ne faisait que rentrer dans la case dont on l’avait destiné depuis le début.

Une case de méchant, de _pourri_.

Lui et sa vision manichéenne de la vie s’étaient faits une raison. Il y avait les gens lumineux, ceux destinés à être bons, à être entourés et à amener du bien autour d’eux ; et il y avait les autres, dont il faisait partie. Ceux terrés dans l’ombre, ceux qui semaient la douleur là où ils passaient, qui étaient incapables de faire le moindre bien et qui étaient certainement pourris jusqu’à l’os.

Et c’était bien cela qui faisait du mal à Kidd, par moment, lorsqu’il se surprenait à réfléchir à cette notion : le fait que les gens le croyaient pourris. Qu’ils pensaient qu’il n’y avait aucun bien en lui, rien à sauver et qu’en ce sens, ils le fuyaient comme la peste ou l’accueillaient avec mépris.

Même aux yeux de Luffy, il avait été ce « pourri » à un moment donné. Cet « enfoiré de coupe en brosse », ce « sale type qui n’était bon qu’à emmerder les autres ».

Puis, les choses avaient changé.

Il ne savait pourquoi, mais Luffy avait regardé et vu derrière le masque. Il avait regardé au-delà du pourri.

Oh, il n’était pas le premier à avoir eu le courage de le faire. Après tout, Killer, Heat et Wire les premiers l’avaient déjà fait avant lui, ainsi que toutes les relations à peu près stables que Kidd avait déjà eu avant son brun.

Mais Luffy avait été le premier avec qui il avait abordé ce sujet. Où il s’était laissé aller à lui exprimer son mal-être à ce sujet.

À propos du fait qu’il était fatigué d’être cet éternel « pourri ».

Et la réponse que lui avait donné son petit-ami ce jour-là l’avait figé sur place :

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes, Babe ? Tu as une belle âme ! Une âme magnifique, même ! L’une des plus belles que j’ai pu rencontrer ! Sinon, j’t’aimerais pas comme je t’aime ! Shishishi !! »

Ce jour-là, Kidd avait pleuré. Pour l’une des rares fois depuis son enfance.

Et Luffy avait beau lui dire ça et cela avait beau lui faire un plaisir que sa moitié ne pouvait même pas concevoir, il se buttait à croire qu’il n’aurait jamais une âme aussi belle que la sienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeeh sqfnskdfjfh *part se rouler de bonheur*


	26. "Adulte"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit warning pour ma chère Luna d'amour : ne vas pas voir qui est Perospero, s’il te plaît. Contente toi juste d’accepter et de passer... xD

\- C’est quoi « devenir adulte », pour toi ?

La question ne surprit pas Kidd outre mesure. Il avait beaucoup trop l’habitude des questionnements philosophiques de Luffy pendant leur très sérieuse « heure du câlin ». C’était censé être un moment de calme et ça partait bien trop souvent en discussions sans queue ni tête, en concours de blague ou en débats invraisemblables.

Quand ça ne partait pas en sexe, bien sûr.

\- J’sais pas... La première fois qu’on se barre de chez les parents pour avoir son appart tout seul ?

Luffy fronça les sourcils contre le torse de Kidd et réfléchit intensément à la réponse.

\- Mais y’a des gens qui sont toujours chez leurs parents à plus de trente ou quarante ans... Regarde le mec avec qui tu travailles là... Candy Man... ?

\- Perospero.

\- Ouais, lui !

\- C’est pas un exemple en même temps... Mais ouais, c’est sûr qu’aussi taré soit-il, c’est un adulte quand même...

\- Tu vois.

\- Et ça serait quand pour toi ?

Le petit brun réfléchit de nouveau en s’en tordant la bouche de concentration.

\- Dès qu’on se met à travailler... ?

\- Je bossais déjà à dix-huit ans et je me considérais pas du tout comme un adulte.

\- Hmmm... Dès qu’on emménage avec celui qu’on aime, alors !

\- Y’a des gens qui partent de chez leur parents à même pas dix-sept ans pour faire ça, et c’est loin d’être des adultes...

\- Alors, dès qu’on a un enfant ??

\- ... On deviendra jamais des adultes, si c’est l’cas.

Luffy émit un petit son boudeur à cette réponse et Kidd en rit doucement avant de basculer sur le côté pour lui faire face.

\- Au pire, c’est vraiment si grave qu’on devienne jamais adultes ? On est bien en éternels gamins immatures qui s’battent pour un rien, nan ?

Et le brun lui répondit avec un immense sourire avant de se pelotonner tout contre lui.

\- Ouaip, t’as raison ! C’est même le meilleur plan !


	27. "Bain"

Lorsqu’ils avaient décidé d’emménager ensemble, ils n’avaient pas visité beaucoup d’appartement, pressés par le temps qu’ils étaient puisque Luffy avait déjà déposé le bail de son départ du sien depuis un moment. Ils n’avaient donc pas joué aux difficiles. Et de toute façon, ils avaient eu un coup de cœur pour un appartement plutôt grand et bien placé à un loyer plus que correct. Ils en avaient donc visité un dernier juste pour la forme.

Et ce fut finalement celui-là qui fut retenu devant l’insistance de Kidd.

Au moment de la visite, Luffy avait rapidement fait le tour et était revenu dans le salon prendre la place de Kidd pour discuter avec le propriétaire. Et tandis que le roux visitait les pièces à son tour, il avait bugué sur la salle de bain.

\- Luffy. Viens voir.

Après un moment de flottement, le plus petit était venu rejoindre sa moitié qui fixait intensément la baignoire sans bouger.

\- Quoi ?

\- On prend celui-là.

\- Hein ?? Mais l’autre est carrément plus grand ! Celui-là on va à peine avoir la place de mettre un canap’ dans le salon et-

\- J’m’en branle : on prend celui-là.

Luffy plissa le nez dans une moue agacée en fixant son compagnon, qui abordait un air presque rêveur.

\- Et pourquoi ? Il est carrément plus nul. La cuisine est toute petite. J’veux une grande cuisine moi.

\- Aucun de nous deux sait cuisiner, j’te rappelle. Par contre...

Kidd pointa la baignoire du doigt et lui envoya un sourire carnassier.

\- C’est pas partout qu’on peut avoir une putain de baignoire d’angle aussi classe que celle-là.

Le brun avisa ladite baignoire qui était, certes, très spacieuse et tranchait même pas mal avec le reste de l’appartement plutôt modeste et haussa un sourcil.

\- ... Tu veux qu’on prenne un appart’ qui a dix mètres carrés de moins pour une _baignoire_... ?

\- Nan : j’veux prendre un appart’ avec dix mètres carrés de moins pour pouvoir prendre des bains sans avoir besoin de me recroqueviller comme un connard.

Luffy parut enfin faire le lien avec la taille immense de son compagnon, mais celui-ci se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille :

\- Et surtout pour pouvoir prendre des bains avec toi.

Luffy écarquilla les yeux sous la réalisation et resta muet quelques longues secondes, avant qu’il ne crie d’une voix forte au propriétaire :

\- C’est bon M’sieur, on l’prend !


	28. "Armure"

Cet après-midi-là, Kidd n’avait l’inspiration pour rien. Il était dans ces moments d’ennui où aucune activité ne le bottait particulièrement. Alors, plus par dépit qu’autre chose, il s’était assis aux côtés de Luffy sur le canapé et l’avait regardé jouer à _Pokémon_.

Cela ne plaisait que moyennement au brun lorsqu’il le regardait jouer. Parce que Kidd était le roi des emmerdeurs et adorait commenter tout ce qu’il faisait pour le critiquer, lui faire remarquer qu’il « faisait de la merde » ou simplement lui demander « pourquoi il faisait telle ou telle chose » pour ensuite garder un silence équivoque à sa réponse. Un silence qui voulait dire « j’réponds rien, mais j’en pense pas moins ».

Bien évidemment, dans le fond, il n’en avait rien à faire de ce que pouvait bien faire Luffy dans ses parties de jeu stupide. Il faisait ça simplement pour le faire enrager, et son idiot de petit ami fonçait tête baissée dans le piège quasiment à chaque fois.

Il lui avait donc lancé un regard en biais lorsque Kidd s’était assis à ses côtés, mais il n’avait rien dit, essayant de continuer sa partie comme si de rien n’était.

Et un silence tranquille s’était installé, jusqu’à ce que Kidd ne lâche son premier commentaire acerbe.

\- ... Sérieusement, Babe ? Ton putain de Gravalanch est niveau 39 et il a toujours « Boul’Armure »... ?

Il se mangea évidemment un regard noir à cela. 

\- ... C’est bien Boul’Armure sur un tank. J’place mon Gravalanch en premier et j’fais galérer le mec en face parce qu’il a trop de mal à le mettre K.O.

\- Y’a des pokémons qui sont meilleurs dans ce rôle que _Gravalanch_. Et y’a mieux comme attaque que _Boul’Armure_. J’ai l’impression qu’tu fais des choix de PNJ, c’est chaud quand même.

Luffy serra les dents et Kidd ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un sourire satisfait en coin et eut presque le court compte à rebours avant l’explosion qui s’alluma dans sa tête.

\- MAIS DE QUOI TU T’MÊLES ?! TU JOUES QUASIMENT JAMAIS À POKÉMON ET TU VIENS ME CASSER LES COUILLES AVEC TES CRITIQUES À LA CON !! T’AS PAS QUELQU’UN D’AUTRE À ALLER FAIRE CHIER, SÉRIEUSEMENT ?!

\- Y’a que nous deux ici.

\- BAH VA CHEZ KILLER ET ME SOULE PAS !

\- J’ai pas envie d’aller chez Killer.

\- BAH VA FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE, MAIS RESTE PAS LÀ ALORS QUE ÇA T’INTERESSE MÊME PAS, SÉRIEUSEMENT !! T’es lourd quand tu fais ça !! Pourquoi t’es aussi lourd, Kidd ?! Pourquoi faut toujours que tu viennes m’emmerder tout le temps ?!

\- Parce que tu fais pareil avec moi ?

Un court silence tomba durant lequel ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux, puis Luffy revient tranquillement à sa partie en haussant des épaules.

\- Ouais, pas faux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette déviation incroyable du prompt, jpp... xD


	29. "Ronfler"

Luffy regardait Kidd dormir cette nuit-là.

Parce que le roux l'avait encore réveillé en ronflant, comme souvent. Pourtant Luffy était le genre de personne à avoir besoin de trois réveils et d'un orchestre entier pour espérer le tirer du sommeil, mais certaines nuits, les décibels que pouvaient atteindre son grizzly de petit ami atteignaient de tels niveaux qu'ils l'arrachaient de ses doux rêves de viande sans vergogne.

Sauf que cette nuit, Luffy n'avait pas rêvé de viande juteuse, ni d'aventures bizarres à bord d'un bateau à la tête de proue niaise. Il n'avait pas fait de rêves extraordinaires remplis de joie et de rire, non : il avait rêvé du passé. Il avait rêvé de toute la famille qu'il avait perdu.

De cette période pas si lointaine où la solitude l'avait accompagné et lui avait collé au train comme une sangsue.

En temps normal, quand Kidd le réveillait ainsi, il essayait d'arrêter les bruits de moteur horribles qui lui sortaient de la gorge pour pouvoir se rendormir en paix, et la meilleure manière qu'il avait trouvé était de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en sursaut et ne se recouche sur le côté en maugréant. Ça avait une chance sur deux de recommencer dans la minute, mais c'était toujours ça de gagné.

Et non, il n'avait pas de remord : Kidd faisait la même chose pour lui. Sauf que son enfoiré de petit ami y mettait, comme toujours, toute sa force, _lui_. Brute de décoffrage un jour...

Mais cette nuit, il n'avait pas eu envie de le frapper. Ni même de le réveiller, d'ailleurs.

Il avait juste eu envie de le regarder dormir.

Parce que Kidd l'avait arraché de cette solitude sans fond dans laquelle Luffy avait fini par avoir l'impression qu'il y resterait bloqué à tout jamais. Malgré ses amis, malgré son train de vie pas trop chaotique, et même malgré ses relations de l'époque.

Et au moment le plus douloureux, au moment où il avait été le plus perdu, au moment où il avait le plus eu l'impression d'être enchaîné tout au fond de ce puits de solitude qui lui tordait constamment les boyaux, il avait encore revu Kidd. Ce vieil ennemi du lycée avec qui il couchait de temps en temps quand ils se croisaient par hasard en soirée. Et le besoin de rester auprès de lui le lendemain de leur partie de jambe en l'air avait été plus fort que tout le reste, cette fois-ci. Plus fort que les seules insultes avec lesquelles ils communiquaient, plus fort que l'apparent mépris qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas délicieusement emboités ensemble.

Et il avait su que quelque chose serait différent avec Kidd en le voyant accepter en ronchonnant plus pour le sport qu'autre chose qu'il ne passe la journée chez lui à ce moment-là malgré cette illusion de relation tumultueuse.

Alors il était resté.

Et la solitude avait fui petit à petit.

Ou plutôt : Kidd l'avait chassé. Et de la plus belle des manières.

La plupart de ses amis n'avaient pas vu arriver cette relation d'un bon œil, et à juste titre : après tout, Luffy avait foutu en l'air deux de ses relations précédentes à cause de Kidd. Ou plutôt à cause de son incapacité à ne pas arriver à rester loin de lui lorsqu'ils se croisaient, célibat ou non.

Et il fallait également souligner que le caractère de punk échappé de prison du roux ne plaisait pas à grand monde, en général.

Mais à Luffy, ça lui plaisait. Cette rivalité constante, ce besoin viscéral d'envoyer chier l'autre, cette sauvagerie qui semblait si indomptable s'échappant de tous les pores de ce taureau enragé géant sur pattes.

Cette triste lueur semblable à la sienne qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans de rares moments, à l'époque.

Qu'importaient les avis réticents de ses amis, qu'importait la manière dont les gens qui voyaient Kidd pour la première fois le regardait avec défiance, qu'importait cette image fausse d'un couple complétement dysfonctionnel qu'ils donnaient en apparence. Il aimait Kidd de toute son âme et c'était réciproque. Parce qu'ils se comprenaient mieux que personne. Parce qu'ils avaient apporté à l'autre tout ce dont il avait besoin au pire des moments. Parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais trouvé personne qui les complétaient autant auparavant que l'autre.

Alors, ces nuits de cauchemar, ces moments compliqués durant lesquels la vicieuse mémoire de Luffy était plus forte que son optimiste et sa joie naturelle, il se tournait vers Kidd. Juste pour pouvoir se dire que « aujourd'hui, tout va pour le mieux ».

Et les cauchemars partaient en même temps qu'un sourire naissait sur son visage lorsqu'il dégageait amoureusement une mèche rouge du visage endormi à ses côtés.

Malgré ses foutus ronflements inhumains.

Alors, quand il se lassait de contempler son amour, il le frappait de nouveau pour qu'il arrête de ronfler.

Et ça fonctionnait une fois sur deux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me fais auto-flaquer sur ce texte, certainement mon préféré de tout le recueil...


	30. "Avenir"

Ce jour-là, Kidd était plus renfrogné que d’habitude.

Il avait fini par le remarquer car ses collègues de travail s’éloignaient de lui plus vivement que d’ordinaire, et ceux qui ne se méfiaient pas de lui essayaient de lui balancer des blagues pour le dérider.

Il n’était pas vraiment un pro de l’introspection. Et vu qu’à ce moment de sa vie, il était constamment énervé, constamment sous tension, que la rage qui bouillonnait dans ses veines ne demandait qu’à exploser à chaque instant, être un peu plus renfrogné et avoir les pensées qui tournaient un peu plus vivement que les autres jours, ça ne lui changeait pas de beaucoup.

Mais l’attitude de ses collègues avait fini par lui faire se poser une question qui avait écrasé toutes celles qui lui parasitaient le cerveau aujourd’hui.

Qu’est-ce qu’il allait faire avec le macaque relou qu’il avait laissé seul dans son lit ?

C’était déjà la troisième fois que Monkey D. Luffy restait dormir chez lui après qu’ils ne se soient envoyés en l’air la veille. Et même si une partie de lui lui soufflait qu’il n’acceptait pas de le laisser rester pour rien, la partie principale se rappelait que de base, ce type l’horripilait de toute son âme. Sa façon de lui casser les couilles constamment quand ils étaient encore au lycée ensemble, la manière moqueuse qu’il avait de le regarder quand il avait des meilleurs résultats que lui en sport à cette époque, sa bande de potes chiants comme la pluie, ses sourires trop joyeux pour être honnêtes, ses rires trop bruyants qui couvraient les siens quand ils étaient dans la même pièce.

Sa foutue lumière et sa manière de l’attirer irrémédiablement comme un foutu papillon de nuit trop ivre depuis la première fois qu’ils avaient dérapé tous les deux.

Kidd ne se rappelait même pas vraiment de la manière dont c’était parti, cette histoire. Il se rappelait de cette soirée chez Cavendish, pendant les vacances d’été qui suivaient son départ définitif de la seconde, de ce lycée de coincés et de la filière générale. Sa rivalité avec le macaque était encore forte, à l’époque. Et avec Trafalgar, ils avaient involontairement scindé la soirée en trois, chacun avec sa propre bande et les autres qui naviguaient de groupe en groupe fébrilement. Parce les trois bandes –ou plutôt, les trois « chefs » de bande, si on pouvait appeler Kidd, Monkey et Trafalgar de cette manière-, s’envoyaient des insultes fleuries à intervalles réguliers.

Et puis l’alcool montant et le départ de Trafalgar les rapprochant, ils en étaient venus aux mains. Rien de bien sérieux, bourrés l’un et l’autre comme ils étaient. Et passés l’amusement des autres qui avaient fini, lassés, par se détourner de leur spectacle pitoyable, les coups s’étaient soudainement transformés en embrassades, sans trop que Kidd ne comprenne pourquoi.

Tout ce qu’il avait compris à ce moment, c’est qu’il avait adoré ça. Il avait adoré se retrouver à posséder ce type bien trop chiant et bruyant. Il avait adoré l’entendre crier de plaisir sous ses coups de reins. Et il avait adoré voir le même désir brûlant au fond des yeux noirs lorsque leur regard se croisaient.

Et il avait de nouveau adoré la fois d’après. Et celle encore d’après. Au point qu’à chaque fois qu’ils s’étaient croisés après ça, ils avaient eu du mal à ne pas aller l’un vers l’autre. Au point que toute notion de fidélité et de modération se faisait la malle dès lors qu’il le voyait.

C’était peut-être simplement physique, mais c’était surtout aussi puissant qu’un effet gravitationnel, entre eux.

‘Sûrement pour ça qu’il avait accepté qu’il ne reste chez lui lorsqu’il lui avait demandé avec des yeux de chiot battu, la semaine dernière. Et il y avait trois jours. Et ce matin même.

Car au-delà du sexe, ils avaient découvert qu’ils avaient peut-être bien plus en commun que ce qu’ils croyaient. Beaucoup de goûts musicaux et vidéo ludiques similaires, un humour similaire, des visions de la vie similaire. Ils s’étaient plusieurs fois retrouvés à papoter passionnément ensemble des heures durant et, il n’y avait pas à dire, ça changeait beaucoup de leurs précédentes années d’engueulades.

Alors ce matin, Kidd était là, perdu dans ses pensées, à se demander ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir faire avec ce type qui l’agaçait autant qu’il l’électrisait.

Est-ce qu’il avait envie de continuer comme ça, avec lui ? Est-ce qu’ils se supporteraient s’ils se côtoyaient régulièrement ? Est-ce qu’ils avaient le moindre avenir ensemble ?

Il n’en savait rien. Il n’y avait aucun autre moyen de savoir ce genre de chose que d’essayer, après tout.

Et il avait étrangement envie d’essayer avec ce foutu macaque.

Parce que le temps qu’il était à ses côtés, il oubliait un peu sa rage. Il oubliait un peu ses pulsions violentes. Il oubliait un peu la tristesse, l’amertume et la solitude constantes qui l’habitaient depuis bien trop longtemps déjà.

Et il avait envie de continuer à se dire que Monkey D. Luffy l’attendait chez lui lorsqu’il rentrerait.

Parce que tout était différent avec lui.

Parce qu’il avait envie de croire qu’aussi étrange serait-il, ils avaient un avenir ensemble.


	31. "Halloween"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici donc les dernières aventures de Kiddou et Bébou Luffy de ce recueil... Et je tenais à préciser que vu que je suis maso, ce texte fait pile poil 1000 mots. Et du coup, la fin peut paraître un peu brutale... Sorry for that et enjoy !

Luffy sautillait sur place dans la voiture avec une euphorie habituelle venant de lui. Kidd voyait ses yeux pétiller d’excitation et l’avisa avec fatigue. Il avait l’habitude de son trop-plein d’énergie, mais certaines des raisons qui le rendaient si heureux le laissaient las, parfois.

\- ... Calme-toi un peu, c’est qu’une putain de fête d’Halloween.

\- T’es l’pire rabat-joie de l’univers, Babe !! C’est une _fête d’Halloween_ , justement !! Et ça va être trop cool !! Surtout si y’a tous tes amis et les miens !! J’ai trop hâte d’y être !!

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant de Sanji quelques minutes plus tard. Le blond avait exceptionnellement fermé son petit établissement inauguré deux ans plus tôt pour leur permettre de passer cette soirée tous ensemble, comme ils avaient commencé à prendre l’habitude de le faire pour le nouvel an. C’était Luffy qui avait lancé cette idée que son groupe avait adoré, et Kidd de son côté, avait proposé à sa bande de se joindre à eux sur le ton de la discussion, comme ça. Il ne s’était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu’ils acceptent.

Surtout qu’ils acceptent de se prêter au jeu du thème des « déguisements en couple » qu’avait proposé le duo de sorcières infernales Bonney/Nami.

Et ce fut justement Nami qui leur ouvrit la porte. Ou plutôt Morticia Addams.

Et bordel, Kidd n’aurait pas cru penser ça un jour, mais les longs cheveux noirs allaient vraiment bien à l’agaçante meilleure amie de sa moitié.

\- Heeeey, salu-

Elle bloqua sur lui, justement, et explosa de rire.

\- OH MON DIEU !! BONNEY, VIENS VOIR ÇA !!

Luffy rit de joie en voyant arriver, sans surprise, la rose affublée d’un costard rayé habillé d’un petit nœud papillon rouge et d’une jolie moustache, en magnifique Gomez Addams qu’elle représentait.

\- Quoi- OH MON DIEU !!!

Elles rirent en chœur en fixant Kidd, qui dut se retenir pour ne pas les étriper toutes les deux en même temps.

\- J’vais faire de la compote d’Addams si vous continuez, bande de harpies !!

\- Mais Kiiiidd, c’est toi qui cherche, là ! S’étrangla Nami entre deux rires. C’est quoi cette perruque, sérieusement ?!

Il serra les dents : dans les faits, se déguiser en Axl Roses et en Slash était une idée carrément cool, même s’il n’était pas un immense fan des Guns’n’Roses. Mais quand il avait vu le résultat avec la perruque blonde surmonté du mythique bandana rouge, le rendu « super classe » que lui avait vanté Luffy lui avait donné un gros doute.

Doute qui se confirmait à l’instant.

\- Vous moquez pas de lui, il est trop cool comme ça !! Le défendit son petit ami en s’accrochant à son bras.

\- Et toi et ton afro, on en parle ? Railla Bonney. Brook va hurler au plagiat quand il va te voir comme ça... !

\- M’en fous ! On est le couple de rockeur le plus classe du monde ! Vous êtes justes jalouses !

\- Si tu le dis, s’amusa Nami en les laissant enfin entrer.

Évidemment, ils étaient les derniers arrivés. Kidd balaya la salle des yeux tandis que Luffy couinait d’excitation à ses côtés. Il se jeta quasiment sur Franky qui portait une drôle de capuche poilue sur la tête et s’amusa avec ses gants tout aussi poilus. Kidd arriva à leur hauteur pour les saluer à son tour, lâchant un sourire en voyant la magnifique robe jaune de Robin à ses côtés.

\- Bordel... La Belle et la Bête ?

\- Gagné, rit la brune.

\- T’es trop claaaaaasse comme ça Franky !! Hurla presque Luffy en avisant son costume princier bleu. Est-ce que tu te transformes en humain quand Robin t’embrasse ??

\- J’crois qu’non, on arrête pas d’essayer depuis tout à l’heure et ça marche pas !

La brune gloussa et, comme pour illustrer leur manque de résultat, attrapa son homme pour lui offrir un baiser aussi doux et chaste que passionné. Kidd crut qu’il allait vomir des arc-en-ciel et s’éloigna rapidement pour aller rejoindre Killer et Heat. Il esquissa un sourire en constatant que Hiyori était venue accompagner son meilleur ami. Les deux tourtereaux faisaient un fort beau duo d’Hannibal Lecter et Clarice Starling, et Heat, déguisé en zombie, faisait presque hors-sujet à leurs côtés.

Luffy continua son tour de la salle, s’extasia devant le duo de vampires d’Usopp et Perona, hurla d’excitation face à la citrouille géante Chopper et sa compagne la carotte géante Carrot et rit de bon cœur face au Dr Facilier joué par Brook qui, comme prédit par Bonney, s’insurgea légèrement face à son afro et son haut-de-forme qui rappelait un peu trop son style naturel.

\- Mais Slash est un guitariste incroyable, alors tu es tout pardonné mon cher Luffy ! Yohohoho !

\- Shishishi ! Hey, ils sont où Zoro et Sanji ?? Je veux voir leur costume aussi !!

\- Oh, ne t’attends pas à quelque chose d’incroyable : apparemment, Zoro n’avait pas très envie de se déguiser.

\- Sérieux ?! Il est nuuuuul !

Et comme pour répondre à sa demande, les deux concernés sortirent des cuisines avec un plateau chacun en main.

\- Hey !! Les héla Luffy les sourcils froncés. Mais c’est naze, vous êtes pas du tout déguisés !

\- Si si, lui répondit Sanji en souriant. Enfin, moi non concrètement puisque j’ai porté cet habit de serveur un bon moment, mais Zoro...

Le brun observa la tenue de pingouin que portait le vert et se mit finalement à lui rire au nez.

\- Hahaha, t’as l’air stupide !

\- La ferme !! S’insurgea-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Sanji l’attrapa rapidement pour le rassurer et Luffy les abandonna en riant, retournant à la rencontre de Kidd qui se servait à boire.

\- C’est trop cool qu’il y ait tout le monde !

Il reçut un sourire charmeur en retour.

\- C’est surtout trop cool d’être ici avec toi, Luffy.

Et ils s’embrassèrent doucement.

\- Je t’aime Babe.

\- Moi aussi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c’est ainsi que s’achève le « Sur votre 31 » 2020 !! 
> 
> Un grand merci à Almayen de l’avoir organisé, c’était vraiment une super expérience !! 
> 
> Également un autre grand merci à Leia Favaz de m’avoir involontairement lancée dedans et un autre ENOOOOOORME merci à vous deux et à Angelica R, Voirloup, LunaQueen et Suu-kuni, ainsi que tous les gens qui ont gentiment passé une tête de l’avoir suivi !! Vos retours étaient si chous, et je ne suis absolument pas désolée de vous avoir autant fait flaquer/rouler/chouiner avec moi :D  
> On se retrouve sûrement l’année prochaine pour un prochain Writober ! 
> 
> En attendant, je me permets de m’auto-faire de la pub : 
> 
> Déjà, si Kiddou et Luffy vous manquent trop, je précise que mon OS "Jusqu'à la prochaine" traite d'eux aussi et fait surtout partie de la même time-line ! Ce sont les mêmes, mais quelques années avant !
> 
> Et enfin et surtout demain, je posterai le premier chapitre de « Paradis », la fic qui a inspiré la timeline de ce KiddLu ! Red & Black est donc complétement un spin-off/une suite de Paradis (entre guillemets), donc si Red & Black vous a plu, n’hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour ! Il y aura beaucoup moins (voir presque pas ;w;) de KiddLu puisque l’histoire se déroule avant que les bébous ne se mettent ensemble, mais c’est dans le même esprit et parfois sur le même ton, donc si ça vous botte, vous êtes les bienvenu(e)s !
> 
> Des bisous et à bientôt ! :D
> 
> Soraa~


	32. Décorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et salut !!
> 
> Quoi ?? Comment ça "qu'est-ce que je fais là ?!" Vous êtes pas contents de voir un nouveau chapitre pas prévu ? Même pas un tout pitit peu.... ? *yeux de chiots*  
> Figurez-vous que mon amour inconditionnel pour notre couple drognon (merci Almayen pour ce terme héhé) m'a fait pondre des nouveaux petits textes imprévus. Et le thème de Noël me harcelant de tous les côtés (merci pas merci les défis et les copains de l'Enfer de Dante !), j'ai voulu en écrire quelques-uns moi aussi, juste pour le plaisir de retrouver nos deux chouchous d'amour !! (en fait c'est que les miens, mais j'accepte de vous les prêter si vous me les rendez après.)
> 
> Doooonc, je rouvre Red & Black pour le transformer en simple recueil d'instants de vie volés à mes deux amours ! Je posterai complètement aléatoirement selon mes envies et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à continuer à suivre leurs idioties à mes côtés ! Des bisous tous doux !

Ce matin-là, Kidd fut plus que rassuré de voir Luffy rentrer à l’appartement alors qu’il ne l’avait même pas vu partir un peu plus tôt, vu qu’il ronflait encore de tout son saoul.

Ils étaient pourtant samedi, et pour une fois, Luffy avait pu avoir son week-end. Dans ces moments-là, c’était devenu normal qu’ils ne fassent la grasse-matinée ensemble, à profiter de la chaleur de l’autre bien emmitouflés sous leur couette. Et en particulier durant cette froide période de décembre où ils avaient décidé d’un commun accord de limiter le chauffage pour faire des économies.

Imaginez donc la peur de Kidd lorsqu’il avait trouvé l’appartement vide en se levant une heure plus tôt.

\- Coucou Babe !! Lança joyeusement le brun, les bras chargés comme jamais de cartons en tout genre.

\- Hey... Qu’est-ce que tu foutais ? C’est quoi tout ça ? Et pourquoi t’as pas répondu quand j’t’ai appelé ?

Luffy posa de grands yeux surpris à Kidd un instant avant de pouffer de rire.

\- Tu t’inquiétais ?? Shishishi, fallait pas Babe ! J’étais juste sorti récupérer les décorations de Noël de mes parents !

Kidd haussa un sourcil en avisant Luffy poser ses cartons au sol et commencer à les déballer avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Les décorations de tes parents... ? Insista-t-il.

\- Ils étaient chez mon grand-père ! Je les ramènerai chez lui quand Noël sera fini, j’vois pas où on peut les ranger...

Le roux balaya leur appartement bordélique du regard et soupira pour confirmer la phrase de Luffy. Ils se marchaient déjà dessus alors qu’ils avaient le strict minimum, si en plus ils rajoutaient des cartons de bric-à-brac dans tous les coins...

\- Dooonc... Tu veux décorer l’appart pour Noël, lâcha-t-il platement.

\- Bien sûr que oui !! On est début décembre, faut vite en profiter pour que la magie de Noël ait bien le temps de pénétrer dans nos cœurs !!

Les yeux noirs brillaient comme Kidd les avait rarement vu briller et il l’avisa longuement en train de sortir les mètres et les mètres de guirlandes de leurs différents paquets. C’était leur premier Noël à l’appartement, et il n’avait définitivement jamais vu Luffy dans cet état.

\- Vu l’état dans lequel t’étais l’année dernière, j’croyais que t’allais déprimer tout le mois de décembre encore...

Luffy rit légèrement alors qu’il commençait à s’entourer lui-même de guirlandes, apparemment pour mieux se déplacer avec.

\- Je sais, mais j’ADOOOOOOOOOOOOORE Noël !! Donc cette année, j’veux essayer de passer outre ! Alors on s’met dans l’ambiance de Noël tout de suite, et t’as intérêt à choisir des bons films de Noël pour qu’on regarde ça ensemble tous les soirs !!

Une nouvelle fois, il l’observa en silence s’amuser tout seul, affichant un air blasé au possible. Il se détourna en grognant pour finir sa tasse de café d’une traite avant de se lever du canapé d’un bond.

\- Ouais, bah moi j’vais me prendre un bain. Et quand j’reviens, t’as intérêt à être calmé sur ton délire de Noël.

Il ne put retenir un sourire amusé en entendant sa moitié éclater de rire à ça et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il y resta un bon moment. Il adorait profiter de leur grande baignoire. C’était définitivement l’un des meilleurs côtés de leur petit appartement qui ne payait pas de mine.

Et il ne savait pas s’il devait se réjouir ou s’inquiéter en entendant le bordel que faisait Luffy à côté.

Mais il eut sa réponse lorsqu’il sortit enfin : ni l’un ni l’autre. Il devait simplement le tuer. Et l’étrangler avec une guirlande lui sembla être une idée merveilleuse en voyant l’avalanche de lumières clignotantes et de bibelots clichés en tout genre qui recouvraient les murs, les meubles et même le sol à certains endroits.

\- ... Mais ça va pas bien la tête ?! Gronda Kidd en sentant déjà l’énervement monter beaucoup trop vite. Qu’est-ce qui t’prend ?!

\- Bah c’est Noël, souligna innocemment Luffy, toujours couvert lui-même d’une guirlande qu’il avait également branché.

\- Et alors ?! J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un magasin de décorations de Noël ! Tu trouves pas qu’t’abuses un peu ?!

\- Tais-toi ou j'en rajoute.

Le roux commença à pester dans sa barbe et à analyser leur nouvelle décoration un peu plus minutieusement.

\- T’as débranché le frigo pour pouvoir en mettre dans l’coin cuisine ?! S’étrangla-t-il en envoyant des éclairs à son petit ami.

\- Hey relax ! J’l’ai branché sur une multiprise avec le grille-pain et le micro-onde !

Il se claqua le visage de dépit, totalement désarmé devant la crétinerie de sa moitié.

\- Donc, tu veux faire sauter les plombs ?! Ah bah c’est sûr qu’on passera un joyeux Noël si on doit déglinguer le réseau électrique de l’appart et vivre à la bougie et sans chauffage jusque l’année prochaine !

\- Tu t’inquiètes pour rien, Kidd ! Rit-il. J’vois pas pourquoi ça sauterait !

Le concerné grommela encore dans sa barbe inexistante tout en continuant son inspection, cherchant déjà un moyen de dégager tout ça dès que Luffy aura le dos tourné.

\- MAIS PUTAIN T’EN AS MÊME MIS DANS LES CHIOTTES ?! Hurla-t-il.

\- OUIIIII !! s’émerveilla Luffy. COMME ÇA ON AURA L’AMBIANCE DE NOËL JUSQUE DANS NOS CACAS !!

Le roux se pinça l’arête du nez et son petit ami trottina joyeusement jusqu’à lui pour le rejoindre.

\- Regarde c’est trop cool ! Quand on va allumer la lumière des toilettes, on-

Et comme pour donner vie aux inquiétudes de son aîné, les plombs sautèrent pour de bon au moment où il appuya sur l’interrupteur.

\- ... Bon, alors d’accord, continua Luffy d’une voix toujours assurée. J’vais en retirer une ou deux.

\- Et tu me les passeras que j’te les ENFONCE DANS L’CUL !!!

.

* * *

* * *

Défi de Sarah et Voirloup : A insiste pour mettre des guirlandes partout. OUI LES CHIOTTES AUSSI B

Prompt du 01/12/2020 : "J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un magasin de décorations de Noël. Tu trouves pas que tu abuses un peu ?" "Tais-toi ou j'en rajoute."

Défi couple 283 : Kidd/Luffy

Thème N : Noël

Personnage 48 : Eustass Kidd (OPiece)

Mot du 06/12/2020 : Décorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ils m'ont manqué, j'vous jure... ❤
> 
> À très bientôt pour la suite de la période Noël !


	33. Lumières

\- Tu veux quoi pour Noël ?

Luffy se tourna vers Kidd alors qu’ils se promenaient dans les rues toutes en lumières de leur ville, largement décorée pour les fêtes. Ils voguaient à la recherche de cadeaux pour leur entourage, alors la question n’était pas si impromptue que cela. Pourtant, Luffy s’en amusa. Parce qu’ils approchaient de la date butoir et qu’il pensait que Kidd avait déjà trouvé des idées tout seul.

\- ... Toi ? Se moqua-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

Le roux lui renvoya un air renfrogné un court instant, avant de lui offrir un immense sourire goguenard.

\- Ah ouais ? Ma bite avec un petit ruban cadeau, ça te suffira ??

Il explosa de rire en imaginant la scène.

\- J’aimerais trop shishishi !!

\- Sérieusement Babe, le rabroua son aîné.

\- Je sais pas, moi ! La PS5 ?

Kidd émit un drôle de petit grognement et Luffy pouffa dans sa barbe : il savait très bien que Kidd désirait cette console encore plus que lui. Dommage qu’un tel achat ne rentre pas du tout dans leur budget.

\- J’ai prévu de t’offrir au moins une manette pour te consoler, rajouta le brun en lui frottant le bras comme pour le réconforter.

Et il se prit un bon coup de coude rageur comme toute réponse, ce qui le fit rire de nouveau.

\- OK j’ai compris, je me démerde quoi, ronchonna le roux.

\- Comme j’me suis démerdé pour toi, oui.

\- Parce que tu vas me faire croire que t’as déjà acheté mon cadeau ?!

\- ... Oui ?

Ils se fixèrent un petit moment les yeux dans les yeux et Kidd finit par abandonner en marmonnant qu’il n’était pas convaincu du tout.

Et pourtant dans les faits, le cadeau était déjà choisi. Luffy n’avait juste qu’à se dépêcher de le commander sur internet.

Dommage qu’il n’oubliait de le faire chaque soir depuis une semaine entière, maintenant.

\- Oh, regarde !! S’exclama-t-il soudainement en tirant sur la manche du roux avec enthousiasme. Ils ont mis une crèche au pied du sapin géant !!

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Kidd de réagir qu’il fonça pour s’accrocher aux barrières qui bordaient le sapin et les décorations, histoire de les observer de plus près.

\- T’aimes bien ce genre de conneries, toi ? Grogna Kidd lorsqu’il le rattrapa.

\- Pas forcément, mais c’est joli, tu trouves pas ?

Le roux observa l’immense sapin qui s’élevait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de leur tête et afficha rapidement un petit sourire que Luffy trouva adorable.

\- ... Ouais, c’est vrai qu’c’est beau.

Mais son sourire se fana rapidement et il revint sur sa moitié pour le fusiller du regard.

\- T’as pas intérêt à dire à qui qu’ce soit qu’j’ai dit ça !!

Le brun éclata de nouveau de rire avant de se jeter sur son petit-ami pour lui faire un câlin forcé et légèrement envahissant.

\- T’es trop mignon quand tu fais semblant de pas aimer ce genre de trucs !

\- J’aime vraiment pas, fous-moi la paix, ronchonna le roux en se débattant avec très peu de volonté.

\- Mais si !! Tout le monde aime Noël et l’ambiance qui va avec ! C’est trop bien ! Les lumières partout, les cadeaux, la neige, les marrons chauds, la dinde...

Luffy ralentit la cadence de leur marche et se mit à buguer, fixant un point invisible devant lui les yeux dans le vague, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Et ce ne fut que pure logique qu’un petit filet de bave ne commence à couler de sa bouche.

\- ... De la dinde... Dinde...

Kidd ricana en le voyant dans cet état, certainement peu étonné de cette réaction habituelle.

\- Mouais. De la dinde, on peut en manger tout l’long de l’année. Surtout moi, j’en ai toujours une sous l’coude...

Le plus jeune sortit d’un coup de sa transe pour se tourner vers lui.

\- Hein ?? Comment ça, t’en as toujours une sous le coude ?!

Il sourit largement tout en attrapant la mâchoire de Luffy pour tourner brusquement son regard vers la vitrine d’un magasin.

\- Regarde, lui ordonna-t-il en lui montrant son propre reflet, elle est juste là.

Le brun gonfla ses joues coincées entre les immenses doigts de son amant en signe de bouderie.

\- Hey !! J’suis pas une dinde !!

\- Mais si t'es comme une dinde, j'te fourre même de temps en temps ! Répliqua Kidd avant de partir dans un rire tonitruant.

Et passé sa courte bouderie, Luffy ricana également à cette blague avant de se pendre au cou de son petit-ami pour plonger son regard amoureux dans le sien.

\- T’es vraiment le pire mec du monde, lui ronronna-t-il. Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t’aime, déjà ?

\- Parce que t’es aussi con qu’moi, répondit Kidd sur le même ton tout en passant ses mains dans son dos.

Le brun rit de nouveau avant de l’embrasser passionnément. Ils étaient en plein milieu du trottoir et les gens devaient certainement les regarder bizarrement, mais ils s’en foutaient pas mal. Après tout, lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble, il n’y avait qu’eux et leur petite bulle qui comptait.

.

* * *

_Mignonnerie du 04/12/2020 : Vos persos se baladent dans leur ville décorée pour Noël (lien) - **Mignonnerie du jour**_

_Prompt du 03/12/2020_

_Défi - "Mais si t'es comme une dinde, j'te fourre même de temps en temps" (lien) - **Les Défis de Sarah et Voirloup**_

_ACTION 261 : Aller voir les illuminations de la ville_

_Mot du 14/06/2020 : Lumière_

_N : Noël_

_Personnage 103 : Luffy_


	34. Cadeaux

Luffy portait toute sa concentration et sa délicatesse possible sur le papier cadeau qu’il tentait de plier _à peu près_ correctement sur son paquet, son petit bout de langue sortant d’entre ses lèvres et le front plissé, lorsqu’il reçut un coup à l’arrière de la tête.

\- Hey ! s’insurgea-t-il en se tournant vers un Kidd tout fier de lui, un rouleau de papier cadeau à la main.

\- Y’a pas de « hey » : ramène-toi si t’es pas une lopette !! s’amusa le roux en brandissant le rouleau comme un sabre-laser devant lui.

\- T’as fini d’emballer tes cadeaux ?! lui demanda Luffy d’un air autoritaire.

\- ... Nan, j’fais une pause, déclara-t-il en bougonnant à moitié.

\- Kiiiidd !! C’est ta troisième pause et t’en as emballé que quatre depuis tout à l’heure ! Arrête d’abuser, un peu !

\- Mais ça m’soule de faire ça, bordel !! À quoi ça sert puisque mes crétins de frères et sœurs vont les arracher en deux secondes trente ?!

\- Mais c’est la magie de Noël !!

\- Tu m’emmerdes avec ta magie de Noël à la con... Marmonna-t-il en s’éloignant pour bouder.

\- T’es chiant de pas te mettre dans l’ambiance comme ça ! Pourtant t’as une grande famille, ça devrait être encore plus facile pour toi !

\- J’vois pas c’que ça change.

\- Ça change que ça fait encore plus de joie à donner et encore plus de cadeaux à recevoir !

Kidd roula des yeux.

\- Si tu crois que ces petits ingrats vont tous m’offrir un truc... 

\- Allez Babe, retourne à tes cadeaux et on s’motive !! Chante avec moi !! Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d’hiv-

\- Putain j’vais t’butter, le menaça-t-il dangereusement en brandissant de nouveau son rouleau dans sa direction.

\- ... On vous souhaite un joyeux Noooël ! On vous souhaite un joyeux Noooooël !!

Cette fois, le roux lui balança carrément le papier cadeau qui vola à travers la pièce et Luffy l’esquiva de très peu en riant.

\- Il est néééééé, le divin enfaaaaant !! Continua-t-il de sa voix criarde.

Kidd finit par se boucher les oreilles et s’enfuir vers la chambre tout en maugréant qu’il ne voyait pas ce qu’il avait pu faire dans sa vie pour mériter de telles souffrances.

\- PETIT PAPA NOËËËËËL ! Brailla Luffy. QUAND-

\- VAS-Y CHANTE ENCORE PLUS FORT, J'ENTENDS ENCORE !! lui hurla-t-il de la chambre.

Le brun se mit à partir en fou-rire alors que de son côté, il s’affalait sur leur lit la tête la première en signe de dépit complet. Le silence revint enfin dans l’appartement après que le plus jeune ait fini de rire, mais il vint pour le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Kidd eut donc le plaisir d’avoir soixante-dix kilos de connerie humaine s’avachir lourdement sur lui.

Ça ne leur faisait pas grand-chose, à lui et ses plus de cents dis-kilos de muscles, honnêtement. Et pour continuer dans l’honnêteté complète, il adorait quand Luffy faisait ça.

\- Tu me déteste ? Lui demanda la petite voix amusée de son petit ami dans son dos.

\- Oui. De toute mon âme.

\- Shishishi, j’pense que tu devrais te venger, alors...

Le roux se retourna sur le dos, Luffy suivant le mouvement et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt torse contre torse, plongés dans les yeux l’un de l’autre.

\- J’dois plus terminer d’emballer mes foutus cadeaux... ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire torve.

\- Si, mais après tout ça peut bien attendre un petit peu... répondit le brun d’un ton langoureux.

Ils s’embrassèrent, délicatement au début, puis de plus en plus sauvagement. Ils laissèrent la pression et le désir s’étendre avec délice dans leur chair, parcourant le corps de l’autre de leurs mains, s’incrustant rapidement sous les vêtements, se laissant doucement aller à de petites frictions de plus en plus appuyées aux endroits clés.

Et lorsque Kidd commença à vouloir passer aux choses sérieuses, Luffy se dégagea brutalement de sa prise et se redressa au-dessus de lui pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur et lui envoyer un regard presque mesquin.

\- Et maintenant... Si tu veux la suite, va terminer tes emballages.

Kidd écarquilla les yeux.

\- PARDON ?!

\- Tu m’as entendu !

\- Qui est-ce qui t’as appris une connerie pareille, encore ?! Et ne me dis pas « Nami » ou j’te jure que je fonce chez elle pour la balancer par sa fenêtre !!

\- Mais pourquoi ça viendrait pas de moi, d’abord ?! s’insurgea Luffy.

\- Parce que j’te connais par cœur et que t’es loin d’être aussi malin et mesquin !

Ce fut au tour du brun de se mettre à bouder et il décolla du lit pour aller râler dans son coin.

\- N’empêche que t’auras pas de sexe tant que t’auras pas fini tes cadeaux !

\- Oh putain, c’est sûr que c’est Nami ! Y’a qu’elle pour te foutre des idées de merde pareilles en tête ! C’est elle hein ?! Insista Kidd en le suivant dans le salon.

\- Bien sûr que c’est Nami !!

\- Alors appelle tes connards de potes pour leur annoncer sa mort : tu gagneras du temps !! Beugla-t-il en attrapant ses chaussures.

.

* * *

_Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°212 - Contrainte : Préparation des cadeaux - le mot papier_

_Mignonnerie du 18/12/2020 : Vos persos emballent leurs cadeaux de Noël_

_Prompt du 14/12/2020: "- PETIT PAPA NOEL ! QUAND... - Vas y chante encore plus fort, j'entends encore..."_

_Défi couple 283 Kidd/Lu_

_Personnage 48 Eustass Kidd (OPiece)_

_N : Noël_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pauvre Nami héhé :)


	35. Noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Me revoilà pour le repas de Noël avec « un tout petit peu » de retard lel, et le dernier chapitre de ce micro-arc de Noël !
> 
> Je voulais vous prévenir qu’il y a beaucoup de nouveaux persos qui apparaissent ici et que je pense que plusieurs d’entre eux vous seront peut-être inconnus, je vous ai donc mis une petite liste de l’origine des personnages en bas du chap ! Désolée pour ça, mais c’est pas facile de se cantonner à des persos qui ont les cheveux rouges/roux/roses x) (je sais c’est notre faute à moi et à mon entêtement, mais bon xD)
> 
> Et enjoy !

.

Luffy jeta un œil curieux et amusé à sa droite, puis un autre à sa gauche.

Et il eut une pensée émue en repensant aux repas de famille chaotiques qu’il avait pu passer avec Ace et même avec Sabo, quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Néanmoins, aussi chaotiques pouvaient être ces réunions familiales, elles n’arriveraient jamais à la cheville de ce qu’il vivait à cet instant, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il esquiva d’un simple mouvement de tête sur la gauche une fourchette qui le frôla de peu et le poing furieux de Kidd, assis à sa droite, s’abattit sur la table à manger dans un fracas.

\- KOTORI !!! Hurla-t-il, hors de lui. SI J’TE VOIS ENCORE FAIRE VOLER UN TRUC, C’EST TOI QUE J’ENVOIE VOLER !!

L’un des triplés haussa nonchalamment des épaules pendant que les deux autres riaient comme des ânes à ses côtés et Luffy eut du mal à se retenir lui-même de rire à cette vision. Mais il sentait que son petit-ami était très proche de l’explosion, alors il se pinça les lèvres et prit sur lui, s’attirant au passage un regard amusé de Baccarat en face de lui.

C’était le premier Noël qu’il passait avec Kidd, mais c’était surtout le premier Noël qu’il passait avec son immense famille. Famille qu’il ne connaissait presque pas finalement, et qu’il rencontrait pour la première fois dans son immense majorité ce soir.

Et on pouvait dire qu’il avait été gâté pour une première : autant il avait déjà eu la chance de rencontrer Baccarat et Desire, autant il découvrait le reste de la clique en grande pompe aujourd’hui. Que ce soit la grand-mère –chez qui ils étaient-, la tante, les deux oncles et les cousins, mais surtout l’immense fratrie Eustass.

Luffy ne connaissait pas tous les tenants et les aboutissements de l’histoire car il apparaissait que c’était un des très rares sujets sensibles de Kidd, mais il s’était brouillé avec sa famille un an à peine avant qu’ils ne se mettent ensemble, tous les deux.

Du jour au lendemain, trois ans auparavant, Kidd avait complètement coupé les ponts et refusait tout net d’avoir le moindre contact avec eux suite à cela, et plus particulièrement avec sa mère. Ce n’était que grâce à leur rencontre hasardeuse avec Baccarat un soir dans un bar, quelques mois auparavant, qu’il s’était finalement mis un coup de pied aux fesses pour aller les revoir. Grandement poussé au cul par Bac’ bien sûr, mais il l’avait quand même fait.

Luffy put alors entendre un peu plus parler de l’immense famille légèrement dysfonctionnelle sur les bords des Eustass, tenue on ne savait trop comment par l’étrange et dérangeante Carmen Eustass.

Cette charmante dame avait eu ses enfants de trois hommes différents. Elle avait déjà eu Wiper avec son premier compagnon –Wiper qui brillait par son absence ce soir, mais il paraissait que les relations entre lui et le reste de la fratrie était pires qu’avec Kidd-, puis Kidd et Galette d’un second compagnon qui avait fui la queue entre les jambes et qui avait donc laissé la moitié de Luffy sans père, puis un troisième qui lui avait donné Baccarat et Desire.

... Et à ce stade-ci de ses réflexions, Luffy se perdait toujours à propos des quatre enfants restant.

\- Dis... Les triplés, c’est les frères de Bac’ et Desie, c’est bien ça ? redemanda-t-il à mi-voix à Kidd qui leur gueulait justement dessus.

\- Non, c’est les enfants du père d’Aisa, mais ils ont pas de lien de sang avec nous, intervint justement Desire à sa gauche.

Luffy se tourna vers elle et se gratta la tête pour réfléchir.

\- Et Aisa, c’est la sœur de Wiper, c’est ça ?

\- Oui. Maman et leur père se sont remis ensemble et ils ont eu Aisa, et dans le même temps il nous a ramené les triplés parce que leur mère peut pas s’occuper d’eux, continua de lui expliquer tranquillement l’adolescente.

\- Et pourquoi il est plus là déjà ?

\- Oh, ils se sont juste séparés avec Maman.

\- Mais pourquoi il a pas repris les triplés si c’est pas vos vrais frères ??

\- Parce que ce sont des putains de saloperies dont il a voulu s’débarrasser !! les coupa Kidd, toujours furieux alors qu’il ne lâchait pas les frères du regard. J’arrive même pas à lui en vouloir tellement c’est compréhensible !!

Luffy peina à se retenir de ricaner : c’était rare qu’il ne voit Kidd autant à bout de nerfs depuis qu’ils étaient ensemble. Le voir dans cet état lui rappelait leurs engueulades au lycée, quand ils en venaient aux mains pour un oui ou pour un non.

Mais il comprenait sa furie quand il observait les triplés. Autant le reste de la famille se tenait relativement tranquille si l’on mettait de côté leur niveau sonore et leur franc-parler qui n’étonnait pas Luffy outre mesure, autant ces trois-là enchaînaient catastrophe sur catastrophe dans le seul but clair de foutre le boxon.

\- Les garçons !! C’est Noël, alors vous allez faire un PUTAIN D’EFFORT, BORDEL !! tonna d’un seul coup Teach à l’autre bout de la table.

Cela n’arrêta pas les rires et ne calma que moyennement les triplés, mais Luffy ne manqua pas le regard glacial que Kidd lui envoya.

Le brun se permit de les zieuter une nouvelle fois, lui et Carmen. Apparemment, ils étaient ensemble depuis que Kidd était au lycée et lui et son petit-ami se détestaient furieusement. Mais vu sa dégaine, sa manière de parler aux enfants de Carmen et les quantités d’alcool qu’il s’enquillait, il ne fallait pas sortir de Harvard pour comprendre que ce type n’était pas sain pour cette famille.

Luffy eut le malheur de croiser de nouveau le regard inquisiteur de Carmen, et il réprima un nouveau frisson. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais son étrange belle-mère ne le lâchait pas des yeux depuis le début de la soirée. Kidd l’avait bien prévenu de ne pas trop faire attention à elle, que c’était une femme très spéciale dont il ne fallait pas aller chercher trop loin la logique, mais tout de même. Il s’agissait de la mère de l’homme de sa vie. C’était donc plus fort que lui : Luffy avait envie de bien s’entendre avec elle.

Il lui envoya un petit sourire avant de la fuir et croisa de nouveau le regard bienveillant de Bac’ qui se pencha vers lui.

\- Ne fais pas attention à elle, lui ronronna-t-elle de son habituel ton taquin et presque sensuel. Je crois qu’elle ne se fait à l’idée que son fils si viril sorte avec un petit gringalet dans ton genre.

\- J’suis pas un gringalet, maugréa Luffy.

\- À ses yeux, si, malheureusement ! intervint Tesoro, le fiancé de Baccarat. Je pense que notre douce Carmen aurait préféré que son fils presque unique lui ramène une jolie demoiselle avec de bonnes hanches pour enfanter, plutôt que toi...

\- Mais t’arrêtes, oui ! Le coupa Bac’ en lui mettant une petite claque sur le bras. Ce pauvre Luffy se retrouve déjà coincé avec notre horde de sauvages pour Noël, ne va pas le traumatiser plus...

\- Shishishi, j’suis pas traumatisé ! C’est plutôt cool d’avoir de l’ambiance comme ça !

Un fracas à sa gauche lui indiqua que les triplés remettaient ça et ils purent voir qu’ils avaient réussi à faire tomber un cadre par terre à force de se chamailler.

\- MAIS PUTAIN !! hurla Kidd en se levant d’un bond pour aller les chopper. J’VAIS VOUS FOUTRE DES PUTAINS DE MUSELIÈRES SI CA CONTINUE !!

\- On pourrait toujours les mettre dans le four pour accompagner la dinde, au pire... susurra Bac’ en observant son aîné jouer de ses muscles pour calmer les trois ado.

\- Ça sera pas une grande perte pour l’humanité... valida Desire, blasée.

\- J’ai pas envie de les manger, je suis sûre qu’ils ont un goût horrible ! répliqua la petite Aisa un peu plus loin avec un air écœuré.

\- Ça suffit un peu, siffla Carmen sans grande conviction et sans lâcher son expression agacée. Kidd, lâche-les. Laisse-les tout péter s’ils en ont envie, vu comme cette maison est déjà en ruine, pour ce que ça change...

\- Je ne te permets pas Carmen ! s’étrangla leur grand-mère, une femme que Luffy jugeait réellement trop droite dans ses bottes pour être la mère d’une personne aussi flegmatique que Carmen.

\- Ça changera juste la note quand ils seront en âge de bosser, vous faites pas de bile Tsuru !! Ricana grassement Teach en terminant son verre d’une traite.

\- Mais putain Maman ! gronda Kidd en revenant à elle. Tu peux pas dire des trucs comme ça d’la maison de ta propre mère, bordel !! Et tu les aides pas en les laissant faire tout c’qu’ils veulent !! Ces p’tits cons n’ont plus aucune limite, maintenant !!

\- J’ai plus d’énergie à leur donner... soupira Carmen en balayant l’air d’un geste las de la main. J’ai tout donné pour toi et ça m’a épuisée à vie.

\- Ben tiens !! Ça va encore être de ma faute ?!

\- Parle mieux à ta mère, gamin ! cracha soudainement Teach en pointant un doigt menaçant vers lui.

\- Alors toi m’adresse même pas la parole, le sac à vin !!

Baccarat écrasa ses mains à plat sur la table un grand coup, faisant sursauter tout le monde et se relevant de sa chaise par la même occasion pour balayer la tablée de son regard bienveillant.

\- Il faudrait peut-être voir où en est la dinde ? proposa-t-elle d’un ton doux. Kidd, tu viens voir ça avec moi ?

\- Je-, tenta le roux.

\- Sur le champ ?!

Luffy s’étonna encore une fois du pouvoir de persuasion que pouvait avoir Bac’ sur son frère, alors qu’elle était pourtant plus jeune que Kidd. Mais de ce qu’il avait compris, depuis leur départ, à lui, Galette et Wiper, c’était elle qui faisait tout pour tenir cette famille dysfonctionnelle à bout de bras, quand bien même elle ne vivait même plus avec eux, elle non plus.

Il les regarda s’enfuir donc tous les deux dans la cuisine et se retrouva à devoir écouter le discours pompeux de Tesoro qui ventait encore ses nombreux talents à son travail aux oncles de Kidd, pendant que Teach et Tsuru commençaient à se prendre le bec et que les triplés avaient fui de la table pour aller faire il ne savait quelle connerie dans les chambres.

Le brouhaha retomba donc dans la pièce et Desire finit par se tourner vers lui pour parler de musique, comme ils aimaient bien le faire tous les deux. Mais au bout de longues minutes, Luffy jugea qu’il valait mieux qu’il aille voir si Bac’ s’en sortait avec son frère.

Il les retrouva tous les deux silencieux dans la cuisine, apparemment venant tout juste de terminer leur discussion et se jaugeant gravement du regard dans un calme pesant. Bac’ lui sourit en le voyant arriver et décolla du plan de travail contre lequel elle s’était adossée pour vérifier la cuisson de la dinde.

Kidd, lui, ne bougea pas d’un pouce, les bras croisés contre son torse, semblant plongé dans ses pensées que Luffy devinait pas vraiment gaies. Il s’approcha alors doucement de lui pour lui prendre les bras dans le but de se frayer un passage jusqu’à son torse, contre lequel il se colla pour un câlin forcé.

Et il sut qu’encore une fois, il avait tapé juste lorsque Kidd lui répondit aussitôt et avec force, comme s’il s’accrochait à lui.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous êtes chous tous les deux, s’amusa Baccarat en les observant du coin de l’œil. Je sais que je te l’ai déjà dit Luffy, mais encore bravo à toi d’avoir réussi à percer la carapace de ce grizzli enragé qui me sert de frère.

\- La ferme, maugréa le roux tout en plongeant son nez dans les cheveux de Luffy alors que ce dernier ricanait contre lui.

Ils retournèrent finalement à pas lents dans le salon, laissant Bac’ derrière eux, et Luffy en profita pour s’enquérir rapidement de son état.

\- Ça va ?

\- T’inquiète... Je savais que ça allait être comme ça. J’trouve que c’est même tranquille, pour le moment. Teach en est encore qu’à sa deuxième bouteille, après tout.

Il ricana de nouveau alors que le concerné avait l’air de les avoir entendu –vu comme Kidd avait certainement fait exprès de ne pas rester discret-, et leur jeta un regard noir tout le temps où ils retournèrent à leur place.

\- Au fait, ta sœur Gal’, elle vient pas finalement ?

Luffy devina qu’il avait peut-être fait une boulette avec cette question en voyant le regard de son compagnon s’assombrir de nouveau.

\- C’était couru d’avance qu’elle viendrait pas... C’est Bac’ qui s’est enflammée toute seule, encore.

Il le vit jeter un œil à sa gauche pour fixer Desire. Et lorsque Luffy se tourna vers elle, il put constater que l’adolescente n’était pas vraiment ravie de cette nouvelle.

\- Évite de parler d’elle, lui demanda Kidd en les servant tous les deux en vin.

\- Ah, qu’est-c’tu fais ?! s’insurgea le petit brun en regardant son verre. Tu sais bien que j’aime pas l’vin !

\- Force-toi. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

\- C’est l’heure de sortir la dinde ! s’écria soudainement Baccarat dans la pièce d’à côté.

\- Ah, Carmen c’est ton moment, tu peux sortir ! s’esclaffa Teach, bientôt suivi des oncles de Kidd et même de ce crétin de Tesoro.

Luffy eut encore une fois du mal à réprimer son immense sourire amusé devant le regard glacial que lui envoya son petit-ami et même de leur grand-mère, pendant que la mère de famille se contentait juste de rouler des yeux de fatigue.

\- Insulte encore ma mère de dinde toi, et j’te promets qu’c’est toi qui va t’retrouver avec une broche plantée dans l’cul !

Luffy vit Desie à sa gauche se faire un magnifique facepalm tandis que Bac’, qui revenait de la cuisine les bras chargés, perdit son sourire.

\- Rhooo, on rigole Kidd ! lui répondit tranquillement Teach en riant toujours. J’la fourre, donc forcément c’est ma dinde ! Comme Luffy est la tienne en un sens, y’a rien d’méchant là-d’dans !

Luffy ne manqua le regard menaçant qu’envoya Baccarat à Kidd en passant derrière leur beau-père, et il eut grandement envie de féliciter son peti-ami de se contenter simplement de se tasser sur sa chaise en se mordant violemment la lèvre pour se la fermer.

\- ... C'est p't’être une dinde, mais c'est ma dinde, marmonna-t-il tout de même d’un ton boudeur, mais malheureusement assez fort pour qu’une partie de la tablée l’entende.

Et le silence glacial qui s’abattit après cette phrase les gela sur place tous les deux.

Fort heureusement, le rire tonitruant de Teach résonna, bientôt suivit encore une fois des deux oncles et même de Carmen.

\- Putain, si on m’avait dit un jour que ton fils tournerait mièvre Carmen, j’l’aurais jamais cru !!

Luffy se pinça les lèvres d’amusement en voyant les joues de son petit-ami virer au rouge pivoine avant qu’il ne se planque carrément le visage dans son immense main en râlant tout haut qu’il se détestait d’avoir lâché ça. Puis le brun croisa de nouveau le regard de sa belle-mère et il fut plus que surpris de la voir lui sourire.

Lui sourire franchement.

Miracle qui se répéta un peu plus tard dans la soirée, lorsqu’arrivés aux desserts les convives commençaient à se dispatcher dans la pièce et que Luffy, grandement aidé par Desire et Aisa, avait finalement réussi à traîner Kidd sous le gui.

\- Alleeeez, le bisou ! Le bisou ! les encouragea leur benjamine pendant que Desie se moquait clairement de la tronche boudeur que tirait son frère.

\- Vous m’faites chier. J’vois pas c’que ça change de s’embrasser sous ce putain de gui ou ailleurs !

\- C’est la tradition, Babe ! l’encouragea Luffy en s’agrippant à sa nuque de toutes ses forces pour essayer de lui faire plier le cou, mais sans succès.

Il pouvait encore apercevoir Carmen assise non loin aux côtés de sa mère et les deux femmes les observaient avec un petit sourire. L’expression de sa belle-mère était bien plus douce que l’air renfrogné qu’il lui avait vu depuis le début de la soirée, ce qui le motiva un peu plus à faire plier Kidd.

\- Allez, Baaaaaabe !! C’est qu’un petit bisou de rien du tout ! T’es pas pudique d’habitude, pourtant !

\- Mais pas devant toute la famille, putain... Ronchonna Kidd, clairement gêné.

\- Kidd, l’appela soudainement Carmen, fais plaisir à ta mère et embrasse ton petit-ami.

Le roux lui envoya un regard plus qu’étonné durant de longues secondes, avant de finir par soupirer lourdement et de revenir à Luffy.

\- ... ‘Te réjouis pas trop d’être accepté dans cette famille à la noix, tu vas vite finir par le regretter... lui chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres juste avant de l’embrasser doucement, sous les sifflements amusées des trois sœurs, puisque même Baccarat se mêla au petit spectacle à l’autre bout de la pièce.

\- Comment j’pourrais le regretter alors que ça m’rapproche encore un peu plus de toi ? s’amusa-t-il en ne le lâchant pas de ses yeux amoureux.

.

* * *

_Prompt du 13/12/2020 : -C'est l'heure de sortir la dinde ! -[Prénom], c'est ton moment. Tu peux sortir._

_Défi - "C'est p'être une dinde, mais c'est ma dinde"_

_Mignonnerie du 17/12/2020 : Vos persos s'embrassent sous le gui_

_F : Famille_

_Défi couple 283 Kidd/Lu_

_Kidd x Luffy (OP) (lien) - La semaine des couples_

_Personnage 48 : Eustass Kidd (OPiece)_

_COPC - faire un Kidd x Luffy qui se passe dans une ambiance noel_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dooonc ! Dans l’ordre d’âge pour la famille Eustass ! Je vous invite bien-entendu à Googler leur nom si vous voulez voir leurs têtes !
> 
> \- Tsuru est bien évidemment la vieille mais très classe vice-amirale de la Marine.  
> \- Carmen est un perso qu’on aperçoit dans des hors-séries au tout début de l’animé, durant l’arc Loguetown.  
> \- Wiper est bien évidemment le Shandia badass de l’arc Skypiea qui veut botter le cul d’Ener à tout prix.  
> \- Galette Charlotte est l’une des filles de Big Mom qu’on voit genre deux fois, mais j’aime beaucoup sa ressemblance frappante avec Kidd :)  
> \- Baccarat et Tesoro n’apparaissent que dans le film Gold, que je vous conseille vivement si vous ne l’avez jamais vu, ne serait-ce que pour la beauté de l’animation !  
> \- Desire (ou Dezaia) est un perso qu’on ne voit apparemment que dans l’animé, pendant l’arc Dressrosa. C’est une amie d’enfance de Bartolomeo.  
> \- Satori, Kotori et Hotori sont les frangins obèses et un peu ridicules qui font partie des hommes de mains d’Ener, les « prélats » il me semble.  
> \- Et enfin Aisa est la petite Shandia choue qui fait partie de la tribu de Wiper et que l’on voit aussi dans l’arc Skypiea.  
> \- Et tout le monde connait Teach évidemment, aka Barbe Noire, la pourriture qu’on adore détester !
> 
> Voilàààà !
> 
> Et du coup, voici la fin de ce petit arc de Noël ! On se retrouve très vite (genre ce soir ou demain xD) pour un nouveau petit chapitre ! Bousoux !


	36. Sex-shop

Luffy entra dans la boutique tout sourire, impatient comme à son habitude, alors que Kidd le suivait calmement, pas le plus emballé du monde à l’idée de rentrer là-dedans avec lui.

Idée qui se confirma lorsqu’il vit les rayonnages et surtout Luffy qui trottinait joyeusement dans le magasin, approchant même parfois son nez un peu trop près des produits aux yeux de Kidd.

\- Babe putain, t’es pas obligé de les regarder d’aussi près...

\- Bah si c’est rigolo, y’en a certains qui ont carrément des petites veines dessus, regarde !

Le roux eut une grimace et un mouvement de recul mécanique.

Il était pourtant loin d’être un hétéro coincé et l’idée d’approcher un pénis ne lui déplaisait absolument pas dans les faits, mais il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, ce genre de trucs l’avait toujours mis un peu mal à l’aise. Autant il pouvait se targuer d’avoir déjà testé des trucs que d’aucuns jugeraient de sacrément bizarres dans le sexe, autant tous les jouets qui n’avaient que pour but d’être enfoncés dans des orifices le dérangeaient d’une certaine manière.

Mais l’idée d’essayer des jouets plaisait tellement à Luffy qu’il n’avait pas réussi à lui dire non, au bout de la facilement dixième fois qu’il avait insisté.

\- Héhéhé, regarde celui-là est plus gros que ton pénis, s’amusa le brun en lui montrant un godemichet parmi les dizaines de produits qui s’offraient à eux.

\- Ça va, je sais que j’suis gâté par la nature, mais ça doit pas être si difficile de trouver plus gros qu’moi...

\- J’ai jamais dit l’contraire moi, lui répondit Luffy avec un petit sourire. C’est toi qui t’sens obligé de le préciser, sale vantard...

Le roux haussa un sourcil avant de rouler des yeux. Il avait donc décidé de le faire chier jusqu’au bout aujourd’hui. Bien.

\- Bon magne-toi de prendre c’que tu voulais, qu’on s’casse de c’truc super glauque, maugréa-t-il en jetant un œil pas très assuré au coin des vidéos pornos.

\- Oh quand même, c’est pas si glauque, fit une voix de femme derrière eux. En plus, on a changé les lumières le mois dernier.

Ils se tournèrent de concert pour tomber nez à nez avec une grande blonde qui semblait faire du rangement dans la marchandise. Certainement la vendeuse, puisqu’ils n’avaient vu personne à l’entrée.

\- Faites pas attention à lui ! s’exclama Luffy tout sourire. Dès qu’ça menace de s’approcher de ses fesses, il tire la tronche !

Kidd en eut presque un hoquet de surprise alors que le blonde riait déjà tranquillement.

\- Ah, j’en vois souvent ici. En fait, on reconnaît même assez facilement les dominants alphas qui n’ont jamais ouvert les cuisses et qu’ils pensent qu’ils sont la virilité incarnée. Mais y’a rien de mal à échanger les rôles de temps à autres tu sais, mon chou.

\- Nan mais ça va bien ?! tonna Kidd, les yeux révulsés, alors que Luffy partait en éclat de rire. Vous vous prenez pour qui ?! Vous voulez que j’vous enfonce la tête dans vot’vitrine ou quoi ?!

\- Ça va, baaaabe ! Elle rigole !

\- Mais oui que je plaisante chéri, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire tout en se relevant pour mieux leur faire face. Et si tu le prends si mal, c’est peut-être que je n’étais pas trop loin de la vérité... ?

Luffy rit de nouveau, se foutant clairement de la tronche de son petit-ami qui fulminait déjà.

\- Nan mais c’est quoi ton délire, blondasse ?! T’es une vendeuse ou une fouille merde ?! Personne t’a demandé de ramener ton avis merdique sur la table !!

\- Ne t’énerve pas chéri, je ne voulais pas te pertuber à ce point, désolée. J’ai du mal à m’en empêcher, à vrai dire. J’étais sexologue avant, alors je remarque facilement ce genre de détail.

Elle jeta un œil à Luffy qui lui envoya un petit sourire en coin.

\- Et je devine facilement que tu es bien plus motivé que lui à tester des nouvelles choses.

\- Mais oui ! répondit gaiment le brun. J’ai envie de faire des trucs qui changent, un peu ! Parce que si j’l’écoutais, on se contenterait d’une levrette à chaque fois !

Et sans que Kidd ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment, Luffy et la vendeuse partirent dans un débat assez incroyable sur la nécessité d’essayer de renouveler la routine sexuelle, de s’ouvrir à de nouvelles choses et d’être à l’écoute de l’autre.

Une épuisante heure plus tard, cette nana du nom de Sadi connaissait déjà toute leur vie sexuelle. Et c’était à bout de nerfs qu’il vit Luffy échanger son numéro avec elle lorsqu’il passa enfin à la caisse et que Kidd l’attendait dehors pour s’empêcher de commettre un meurtre.

\- Hey tu devineras jamais ! s’exclama le petit brun en sortant. Sadi bosse aussi dans un club BDSM et elle m’a filé la carte pour qu’on puisse faire une résa’ si ça nous dit d’essayer un jour !

\- Plutôt crever, cracha Kidd. T’as qu’à y aller tout seul avec elle, puisque vous avez l’air de si bien vous entendre.

Luffy le regarda par en-dessous quelques secondes avant de lui envoyer un immense sourire moqueur.

\- T’es jaloux, babe ?

\- Nan. Jamais d’la vie.

\- Si t’es jaloux ! Jaloux que j’parle de cul avec quelqu’un d’autre que toi !

\- J’suis surtout énervé qu’tu déballes notre vie comme ça à la première venue, putain !

\- Mais c’est pas la première venue : c’est Sadi !

Le roux se pinça l’arête du nez et abandonna aussi sec. C’était inutile de toute façon : ce petit con le menait à la baguette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La roulette des duos du 02/01/2021 : Monkey D. Luffy & Sadi  
> Fandom du 06/06/2020 : One Piece  
> Kidd x Luffy (OP)  
> Personnage 103 : Luffy (One Piece)  
> Défi couple 283 : Luffy/Kidd


	37. Grand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy !! Aujourd’hui, c’est l’anniversaire de mon KIDDOU D’AMOUR !!!!  
> Et pour fêter ça, en plus de son texte anniversaire qui va poper d’ici quelques heures dans « Happy Birthday on Grand Line », je lui offre un petit texte choubidou ici parce que je l’aime très fort et qu’il le mérite, sous ses airs de psychopathe tueur d’enfants !! *cœur cœur*

Kidd était grand.

Il s’agissait d’un état de fait impossible à remettre en question, même en jetant un simple coup d’œil à la bestiole. Il était un véritable colosse, aussi impressionnant en hauteur que large d’épaules. Et ses années de musculation n’aidaient pas à le rendre moins intimidant.

Cela avait évidemment beaucoup d’avantages, surtout quand on avait un caractère comme le sien. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s’était évité une altercation fatigante pour pas grand-chose juste en grognant et en roulant un peu des épaules. Certes, sa mine constamment renfrognée aidait grandement, mais il n’aurait certainement pas le même impact avec cinquante centimètres de moins.

Mais de son point de vue, il y avait tout de même beaucoup d’inconvénients.

Cette carrure de buffle en effrayait plus d’un(e), et ce n’était du coup pas forcément évident pour choper. Évidemment, il attirait des gens avec des goûts bien prononcés (comme Luffy), mais lorsque c’était lui qui allait vers les autres, ça lui arrivait souvent de les voir essayer de le fuir. Pas qu’il leur en voulait en soit, avec son look de punk sorti de prison, il comprenait même complètement leur réaction et il préférait prendre ça à la rigolade.

Heureusement que ce problème-ci ne se posait plus, aujourd’hui qu’il n’avait plus besoin de se faire un tête-à-tête régulier avec sa main droite.

De même pour la galère qu’il avait vécu lorsqu’il avait dû se trouver un emploi. La plupart des employeurs l’avaient regardé en deux fois et ne l’avaient jamais rappelé après des entretiens d’embauches carrément expédiés. Il aurait presque pu porter plainte pour discrimination et délit de sale gueule s’il n’avait pas eu une flemme monstrueuse de le faire.

Mais le pire inconvénient était de loin les petites galères du quotidien.

Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de plafonniers qu’il s’était mangé depuis qu’il avait terminé sa croissance. Ainsi que deux-trois hauts de portes quand il était trop bourré pour y faire attention. Il galérait aussi dans les bus à l’époque du lycée –raison première pour laquelle il exécrait les transports en commun-, et il ne parlait même pas de ces –insérer ici les pires insultes de votre vocabulaire-, de baignoires/douches. La baignoire de sa mère lui avait interdit de prendre des bains correctement à partir de ses 17 ans et il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait accidentellement ouvert la porte ou manqué d’exploser une paroi de la minuscule douche en plastoque immonde de son ancien studio.

Et, évidemment, lorsqu’il devait conduire une petite voiture au boulot, il avait l’air complètement con. Ses collègues ne s’étaient pas amusés longtemps à lui refiler celles-ci volontairement, néanmoins.

Quant au sexe... C’était encore une autre histoire.

Il se félicitait souvent d’avoir des bonnes cuisses, à vrai dire. Car Eustass Kidd pouvait assurer aisément que tenir une levrette debout avec les genoux constamment pliés n’était vraiment pas – _totalement_ \- une partie de plaisir.

Quand il pensait que ses hanches arrivaient au niveau du nombril de Luffy, il avait parfois envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur.

Tout le contraire du brun, en somme.

\- J’ai une ex qui m’a déjà claqué que ça la soulait de lever la tête pour me parler, grommela-t-il alors qu’ils étaient tous les deux posés sur le canapé à papoter devant la télé.

\- Elle rigolait, souligna Luffy comme s’il avait lui-même été sur place.

\- ... Peut-être, mais c’est pas une raison, bougonna Kidd.

\- Shishishi ! Babe, j’comprends pas pourquoi tu râles ! Moi j’adore que tu sois aussi grand !

\- Ah ?

\- Bah ouais ! J’adore me pendre à ton cou pour pouvoir t’embrasser ! Et quand j’veux t’faire un câlin, ma tête atterrit direct dans tes gros boobs ! C’est trop cool !

\- C’est des putains de pectoraux, enfoiré !! s’étrangla le roux.

Luffy éclata de rire, visiblement ravi de se payer encore la tête de son amoureux.

Puis il finit par lui sauter dessus pour se frayer un chemin dans ses bras.

\- Et puis... Le fait que tu sois si grand, quand j’te fais un câlin, c’est aussi trop bien parce que j’me sens protégé. Comme si j’étais dans un super grand cocon qui grogne tout l’temps !

Kidd roula des yeux avant de répondre à son étreinte en boudant à moitié.

\- Parc’que t’as besoin d’être protégé, toi ?

\- Ouais mais juste quand j’suis dans tes bras.

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre la logique. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il avait appris à ne plus le faire avec Luffy.

Néanmoins, même s’il s’en doutait déjà, il se surprit à beaucoup apprécier le fait que Luffy aimait sa grande taille.

.

* * *

_Personnage 48 : Eustass Kidd (OPiece)_

_Défi couple 283 : Luffy/Kidd_

_Fandom du 06/06/2020 : One Piece_

_Cap ou pas cap de faire un texte One Piece sans utiliser le champ lexical de l'eau ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BON ANNIVERSAIRE MON MARI FICTIIIIIIIIIIIIIF !!!! *va se rouler dans son fangirlisme pour échapper à votre jugement xD*


	38. Méfiance

Kidd n’était pas du genre à parler de ce qu’il pensait ou de ce qu’il lui arrivait dans sa vie personnelle, sauf s’il se plaignait du boulot. Là par contre, on pouvait l’entendre s’énerver à l’autre bout de la ville.

Killer, Heat et Wire ne s’étonnaient donc plus vraiment lorsqu’il débarquait avec une nouvelle moitié dont ils ignoraient l’existence accrochée au bras, qu’elle soit d’un genre neutre, féminin ou masculin, d’ailleurs. Cela les avait peut-être surpris les deux-trois premières fois à l’époque du lycée, mais à présent, ils s’y étaient habitués.

Au final, le fait que quelqu’un comme Kidd ne puisse apparemment pas rester seul plus de deux mois les étonnait peut-être plus que les énergumènes qu’il leur ramenait.

Killer pensait fermement que plus rien ne l’étonnerait venant de son meilleur ami après toutes ces années. Plus après l’avoir vu débarquer plusieurs fois avec des personnes qui semblaient totalement incompatibles avec son caractère de buffle en furie, en tout cas.

Et pourtant, malgré cette habitude, malgré le fait qu’il savait pertinemment que les deux avaient une relation étrange et qu’ils avaient du mal à ne pas aller l’un vers l’autre lorsqu’ils se croisaient ces dernières années, Killer crut qu’il rêvait lorsqu’il le vit débarquer avec Monkey D. Luffy à leur bar attitré, ce soir-là.

\- Salut les gars !! s’exclama joyeusement le nouveau venu qui s’installa à leur table sans accorder la moindre attention aux trois paires d’yeux éberlués fixées sur lui. Y’a quelqu’un qui paie sa tournée ou j’dois me bouger jusqu’au bar ??

Killer envoya un coup d’œil interrogateur à Kidd qui s’empressa de le fuir.

\- J’vais nous chercher à boire, bouge pas, intima-t-il à Luffy qui lui répondit avec un grand sourire lumineux.

Un affreux silence tomba à la tablée, les trois amis du roux se regardant dans le blanc dans yeux sans savoir comment réagir face à leur ancien camarade de lycée que Kidd haïssait pourtant de tout son être il y avait encore quelques jours, selon ses dires.

\- Vous venez tout l’temps ici, en fait ? babilla le petit brun sans se laisser impressionner. C’est votre QG, un truc dans l’genre ?

\- Ouais, on aime bien l’ambiance et on connait du monde, répondit platement Heat.

\- Tu viens souvent aussi toi, nan ? lui demanda Wire.

\- J’sais pas, de temps en temps ? Mais c’est vrai que quasiment à chaque fois qu’on vient, vous êtes là aussi, nota Luffy.

Le silence retomba et Wire et Heat ne tinrent pas beaucoup plus longtemps dans cette ambiance oppressante que ne semblait pourtant pas remarquer le nouveau venu qui sifflotait tranquillement. Ils se levèrent pour aller fumer en terrasse, laissant Killer en tête-à tête avec Luffy.

Et le blond ne pouvait s’empêcher de détailler l’autre des pieds à la tête, décidément surpris que ces deux-là aient fini par rentrer dans une relation officielle.

\- Alors... Kidd et toi sortez vraiment ensemble ? lui demanda-t-il malgré tout, tout en gardant un œil sur le roux qui faisait toujours la queue au bar.

\- Ouaip ! C’est bizarre, hein ? s’amusa Luffy.

\- Plutôt, oui. À entendre Kidd, en dehors du cul, il ne pouvait pas te sentir...

Luffy haussa des épaules tout en zieutant son nouveau petit-ami à son tour.

\- J’crois que Kidd est le genre de gars à dire beaucoup de trucs qu’il pense pas forcément, expliqua-t-il d’un ton plus sérieux. Et puis, on s’est découvert pleins de goûts en commun ces derniers jours. J’pense qu’on m’aurait dit y’a une semaine que j’allais sortir avec lui, j’aurais bien rigolé aussi...

Killer vrilla ses yeux bleus sur le jeune homme, le sondant du mieux qu’il le pouvait à la recherche d’il ne savait trop quoi.

\- ... Et tu la sens bien ? Cette relation, je veux dire.

Luffy revint à lui et se mit à réfléchir.

\- J’sais pas. On verra bien. On peut jamais savoir à l’avance ce genre de truc, de toute façon.

Il se mit à rire tranquillement, mais Killer ne le lâcha pas de son regard scrutateur. Réprobateur, même.

\- ... Je sais que je ne suis personne pour dire ça ou pour te donner un quelconque conseil, mais je serais toi, je marcherais sur des œufs avec Kidd, siffla-t-il durement.

\- ... Hein ? Marcher sur des œufs... ?

\- On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Kidd est un sensible en ce qui concerne ses relations amoureuses, l’ignora-t-il. Et je ne sais pas si vous en avez un peu parlé, mais sa dernière relation a été un peu compliquée pour lui. Il n’en est pas ressorti indemne, je veux dire. Et déjà que globalement il a des gros problèmes personnels qu’il devrait se motiver à résoudre un jour pour être enfin un peu stable dans sa tête, je me demande si tu sais vraiment dans quoi tu t’embarques.

Finalement, Luffy lui rendit son regard. Et à l’étonnement de Killer, il y décela une petite lueur de défi.

\- On verra bien, répéta-t-il en haussant des épaules. Kidd est assez grand pour se gérer tout seul et moi aussi, même si j’comprends que tu t’inquiètes pour ton pote. Je le prends pas pour un con et je le respecte vraiment, si c’est ça qui t’fait peur. T’inquiète pas pour ça.

Puis il reporta son regard vers Kidd qui revenait justement vers eux et Killer fut surpris du petit sourire attendri qu’il lut sur le visage du brun.

\- J’l’aime bien, vraiment. J’pense qu’on peut devenir une bonne équipe, lui et moi.

\- De quoi vous causez ? grogna Kidd en s’installant à son tour.

Finalement, Killer eut un petit sourire en coin en les voyant interagir, Kidd grognant sur Luffy tandis que ce dernier riait innocemment.

Encore un drôle de couple, mais étonnement et malgré tout ce que Kidd avait pu dire, il trouvait qu’il y avait une sorte d’alchimie étrange entre eux.

Peut-être serait-ce enfin celui-là qui soignerait son meilleur ami pour de bon.

.

* * *

_Roulette des duos du 12/01/2021 : Monkey D. Luffy & Killer_

_Fandom du 06/06/2020 : One Piece_

_Défi couple 283 : Luffy/Kidd_

_Foire aux duos 99 Eustass Kidd & Killer_

_ACTION 47 : Commander un verre au bar_

_Personnage du 01/11/2020 : Luffy_

_Personnage 48 : Eustass Kidd_

_« Écrire un texte de pile 999 mots »_


	39. Le début

L’année de la seconde, Monkey D. Luffy, 16 ans, faisait sa rentrée dans son nouveau lycée armé de toute la bonne humeur et de l’excitation caractéristique qui pouvaient le définir. Nullement impressionné par les dizaines de nouvelles têtes de sa classe, il se réjouissait au contraire de retrouver son meilleur ami du collège, Usopp. Avec un ancien camarade, Koby, ils étaient finalement les deux seules personnes qu’il connaissait dans ce nouvel environnement. Mais bien loin de l’effrayer, il se délectait de la vue de tous les futurs copains potentiels qui se présentaient à lui. Tant de nouvelles amitiés en perspective, tant de fou-rires et de futures aventures qui l’attendaient !

Il encaissa difficilement les deux épuisantes premières heures de présentation administrative, faisant au passage l’étalage à sa classe de son hyperactivité et de sa joie débordante en sautillant régulièrement sur sa chaise. Il échangea quelques mots ici et là avec les gens qui lui paraissaient sympathiques, accrochant immédiatement un punk nonchalant aux cheveux verts assis à leur droite qui n’inspirait pourtant pas confiance à Usopp.

Ils faisaient donc doucement la connaissance de Zoro, mais également de Sanji, son plus grand ennemi selon les dires du vert. Luffy passa une merveilleuse journée en compagnie de ces deux nouveaux compagnons, allant parfois embêter Koby pour marquer le coup, échangeant toujours un mot de temps à autres avec certains autres élèves qu’il trouvait déjà sympathiques, même s’il n’arrivait pas à enregistrer leur nom.

Pas un mot avec le grand roux étrange du fond de la classe et ses trois potes qui paraissaient échappé d’un rituel satanique, par contre. Celui-là ne lui inspirait pas grand-chose. D’autant plus que lors des rares fois où leurs yeux s’étaient croisés, le type l’avait fusillé du regard pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Le premier échange entre ces deux-là arriva deux jours plus tard, lors de leur premier cours de sport. Match de basket, Luffy se retrouva face à l’équipe du roux d’entrée de jeu. Le type avait beau avoir seize/dix-sept ans, c’était un colosse qui effrayait la plupart de leurs camarades qui n’avaient pas vraiment envie de se faire envoyer valdinguer par ce buffle s’il se mettait en tête de leur reprendre le ballon. Seul Zoro, le nouveau copain punk aux cheveux verts de Luffy, osait lui tenir et ils se grognaient dessus à intervalles réguliers.

Mais Luffy devint sa nouvelle cible privilégiée dès qu’il arriva à lui piquer la balle à son tour plusieurs fois de suite et qu’il lui mettait même des paniers sous le nez.

\- Bordel, t’as des vers au cul ou quoi le minus ?! cracha-t-il, visiblement vraiment furieux après un énième panier de Luffy qu’il n’avait pas réussi à contrer.

\- Nan, c’est juste toi qu’est nul, répondit candidement l’intéressé avec de grands yeux innocents.

\- T’AS DIT QUOI ?!

Luffy fut décollé du sol par le t-shirt l’instant d’après et se fut à son tour de répondre aux grognements furieux du roux qui les avaient collé nez-à-nez.

\- J’ai dit qu’t’étais nul !! T’es super grand et t’as des gros muscles et t’arrives même pas à garder la balle, gros nulos !!

\- On verra si tu diras encore ça quand on pourra ramasser ta face sur le sol !!!

Ce jour-là, Luffy atterrit dans le bureau des conseillers principaux d'éducation aux côtés du roux et fut étiqueté bagarreur d’entrée de jeu. Il aurait bien voulu défendre son honneur –parce qu’après tout, c’était ce crétin qui l’avait cherché en premier. Mais le fait qu’il ne retourne régulièrement dans ce même bureau tout le long de l’année souvent accompagné de ce maudit roux insupportable –Eustass Kidd, donc- parce qu’ils ne pouvaient apparemment pas s’empêcher de se taper dessus dès qu’ils approchaient à moins de deux mètres l’un de l’autre.

Qui aurait cru que ce type horripilant allait devenir l’homme de sa vie dix ans plus tard... ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà d'où tout est parti x)
> 
> [Duo du 16/01/2021 : Monkey D. Luffy & Eustass Kidd]


	40. Je ne veux pas savoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau défi cool de la Roulette, nouvelle idée pour Red & Black. Vous allez me perdre bordel. Vivement que le mois avec Luffy se termine xD

Ce jour-là, le service du midi était sur la fin au Baratie et Sanji ne fut qu’à moitié étonné de voir débarquer Luffy.

À moitié, car normalement son ami venait pendant le rush pour avoir de la nourriture à l’œil. Il s’était même fait bannir du restaurant pendant quelques mois par Zeff qui commençait à en avoir marre qu’il profite clairement de son amitié avec son fils adoptif pour gratter des additions offertes. Et même Sanji n’avait pas riposté, car il avait bien conscience que le brun abusait clairement de lui : il venait jusqu’à cinq fois par semaines parfois. Alors qu’il bossait lui-même dans un fast-food. Gouffre sans fond qu’il était.

Étonnant donc qu’il ne débarque alors que le service prenait fin, mais par vraiment en réalité. Car le petit brun avait fêté ses vingt-cinq ans la veille et Sanji savait pertinemment qu’il avait dû passer une très bonne soirée en tête-à-tête avec Kidd. Voir débarquer le colosse au restaurant la semaine précédente avait été plus étonnant que la venue de Luffy, au final.

\- Yo ! le salua-t-il avec son sourire habituel qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage.

\- Yo. Tu me veux quoi ? lui répondit le blond avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- À ton aviiiiis !! J’viens te remercier shishishi !

Sanji soupira d’amusement : le visage de Luffy rayonnait tellement qu’il l’éblouissait presque de son bonheur. Il avait parfois l’impression que son ami rayonnait de plus en plus avec les années qui passaient. C’était peut-être un état de fait logique, au final : Sanji faisait partie de ces gens qui pensaient dur comme fer que le bonheur venait logiquement avec la maturité qu’apportait la confiance en soi. Et avec toutes les épreuves merdiques qu’avait pu traverser Luffy ces dernières années, les relations casses-gueule et les séparations qu’il avait enchaîné avant de se mettre avec Kidd, Sanji ne pouvait que se réjouir de le voir s’illuminer un peu plus au contact du roux.

C’était pourtant tellement mal parti. Lui-même avait encore du mal à accepter que l’un de ses meilleurs amis ne partage sa vie avec cette espèce de buffle irrespectueux, sans aucune manière, à la limite du bête et méchant à certains moments et qui semblait dépourvu de la moindre empathie qu'était Kidd. Il avait du mal à comprendre leur couple parfois, vraiment. Comme la plupart d’entre eux supposait-il, mais quand il écoutait Zoro sur le sujet –Zoro qui avait un avis encore plus tranché et négatif de Kidd que lui, quand même-, Sanji réalisait qu’il bloquait vraiment sur leur couple. Pour des raisons un peu stupides, il l’avouait bien volontiers, mais tout de même.

Là où ça ne dérangeait pas Nami et Bonney d’écouter les histoires de cul de Luffy, lui, ça lui posait problème. Un gros problème même. Surtout avec Kidd dans l’équation.

\- T’as vraiment trop assuré shishishi ! enchaîna Luffy qui sautillait sur place d’engouement. La sauce au chocolat était troooooop bonne !! Bon on puait un peu à la fin mais c’était vraiment trop marr-

\- Luffy, je veux pas de détail, le coupa-t-il, froid. Déjà que c’était très malaisant quand j’ai donné les plats à Kidd, n’en rajoute pas s’il te plaît.

\- C’est trop chou de ta part d’avoir accepté alors que tu peux pas l’sentir, l’ignora le brun avec un sourire malicieux.

Il haussa des épaules et continua à débarrasser sa table pour s’occuper les mains.

\- C’est normal. C’est pas parce que je ne l’aime pas que je vais aller contre votre relation. Si je peux l’aider à te rendre heureux, et surtout pour ton anniversaire...

Il vit Luffy rire, d’un petit rire moqueur qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- T’es trop chou, répéta-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- La ferme.

Il grommela dans sa barbe tout en retournant aux cuisines pour apporter la vaisselle sale, Luffy sur ses talons.

\- C’est Kidd aussi, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. Je ne vais pas nier qu’il m’a étonné en venant me voir pour me demander ça. Je ne sais pas qui était le plus gêné de nous deux...

\- Mais tu l’as quand même fait.

Sanji roula des yeux et entama sa vaisselle. Luffy s’accouda donc sur la plonge à côté de lui, zieutant les autres cuisiniers qu’il saluait de la main. Il était évidemment connu comme le loup ici et plus personne ne s’étonnait de le voir squatter dans les parties privées. Tant qu’il ne piquait pas de nourriture, évidemment.

\- ... Tu sais c’était quoi le mieux ? lui demanda-t-il soudainement, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

\- Comme je te l’ai dit : je pense que je ne veux pas le savoir.

\- C’est vraiment la vision de lui à poil recouvert de plein de bouffe quand j'suis rentré. Franchement, j’ai eu une demi-molle direct je cr-

\- LUFFY PUTAIN !! hurla-t-il en lâchant une assiette qui se fracassa dans l’évier.

\- Bah quoi ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On remercie pas les copains pour cette idée à la con, hein xD
> 
> [Roulette des duos du 17/01/2021 : Monkey D. Luffy & Sanji]


	41. Je t'aime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit texte pour la Saint Valentin dans le cadre du Défi festif de notre serveur ! C'est pas grand-chose, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas le faire pour mes deux choubidous ! :)

Luffy entendait souvent dire autour de lui que beaucoup de leurs connaissances ne comprenaient pas comment ils pouvaient aussi bien s'entendre, Kidd et lui. Comment leur couple pouvait si bien tenir, comment faisaient-il pour ne pas s'entretuer malgré leur apparentes prises de bec constantes.

Déjà, il se sentait épuisé de devoir répéter que non, ce n'était pas des prises de bec. Juste leur manière bruyante de communiquer.

Et dans ce genre de moment, alors qu'il observait amoureusement le visage de sa moitié paisiblement posé contre son torse, il se disait que ces imbéciles n'avaient simplement pas la chance de voir cette partie-là de Kidd.

La télé était éteinte. Ils avaient juste eu envie d'un câlin et s'étaient réfugiés sur le canapé, se lovant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kidd avait rapidement glissé sa tête entre ses bras, collant sa joue contre son pectoral et fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter du calme autour d'eux. Luffy lui caressait doucement les cheveux, plongeant parfois son nez dedans pour déposer quelques baisers sur sa tempe.

\- ... Tu crois qu'on se fera toujours des câlins comme ça quand on sera vieux et fripés de partout ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Quand tu feras deux cents kilos et qu'tu seras bouffé par le cholestérol, tu veux dire ?

Le roux se prit une petite claque sur la tête à laquelle il répondit par réflexe en en collant une légère sur l'épaule de Luffy avec le plat de sa main.

\- Tu gâches tout, râla ce dernier en faisant la moue.

\- Mais non rhooo... J'espère qu'on continuera à se câliner comme ça, ouais. J'vois pas trop l'intérêt qu'on reste ensemble sinon.

\- Le sexe ?

\- C'est un bon intérêt, c'est vrai... Mais à choisir entre ne plus pouvoir te faire de câlin ou ne plus pouvoir coucher ensemble...

Luffy écarquilla les yeux à cette phrase et les baissa pour observer Kidd réfléchir en plissant le nez.

\- C'est vraiment bidon de plus pouvoir te faire de câlins, grogna le roux. Ça m'ferait chier de plus pouvoir t'faire le cul non plus, mais j'peux toujours me branler au pire. Alors que les câlins...

Le petit brun sourit largement à cela, renforçant sa prise autour des bras de son amour.

\- ... Je t'aime. Même si t'es le mec le moins romantique du monde.

\- Parce que t'es romantique toi, peut-être ?

\- Non. Mais j'suis pas en train de parler de te faire le cul pendant qu'on est dans un moment super mignon.

\- J'vois pas le problème. 'Pi ça t'fait rire ce genre de truc.

\- ... Pas faux.

Et il se replongea de nouveau sur lui pour le couvrir de baisers et Kidd lui attrapa le cou pour le rapprocher plus près et lui en faire en retour.

\- Moi aussi j't'aime, p'tit singe.


End file.
